Fractum Plumis
by Lynn Jones
Summary: In a world where angels and demons maintain a delicate two-part balance of power - the Devil's Balance and the Guardian's Balance - one angel's tragic past will cause an upheaval in the balance of power. AU (obviously). Eventual Shizuo/OC and Izaya/OC.
1. Praeceptis

**hey everyone! I don't know if any of my old readers are still paying attention to my Durarara! stuff, but if you are, I'm still alive! I've just been busy. Anyway, this is an AU, with characters from Tech Support verse. You'll recognize some names, and if you've read all the way through System Error, you'll know that these guys are a lot of fun. If you're new, welcome! My OCs can be a little odd, but I hope you're ready for whatever twists may come - on second thought, maybe it's best if you're not ready! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know how I'm doing!**

**disclaimer: I own only my OCs (DRRR isn't mine; if it was, Season Two would've been out years ago!)**

"Tania, have you heard of 'The Playful Demon'?" Supai asked. The Enforcer kneeling on his left looked up, crimson eyes narrowed.

"Your cousin? Everyone's heard of him. But he's not powerful enough to threaten the balance of power or attract the featherbrains' attention is he? So why bring him up?" The Enforcer known as Tania questioned cooly, her even tone not matching the interest in her narrowed eyes.

"He wasn't. None of us were, except the yellow-eyed demons who maintain the balance of power. But I've heard rumors that he has found a new power source, and his influence over the humans in his area grows daily," Supai told her.

The Enforcer on his right spoke.

"Supai, shall I investigate? I will find this power source and bring it back for you."

"No, Malcolm. Whatever has given my cousin the strength to become a threat would make the Enforcers too strong as well. I will not threaten the balance I have been entrusted with protecting, and I will not allow my cousin to grow into a yellow-eye and become a part of that balance."

"Then I will destroy the power source," the Enforcer known as Malcolm replied, expression and voice perfectly neutral despite the mild rebuke.

"No," Supai said again. "I need you here, Malcolm. This task will be entrusted to Tania, who is better at blending in among humans. Discretion may be necessary, especially if the power source is hidden."

"I am honored," the Enforcer known as Tania answered. "I will destroy the power source before the so-called 'Playful Demon' realizes his new toy is in danger. Then I will return for further instruction."

"Excellent. Leave as soon as you are ready. Uphold and protect the Devil's Balance, Enforcer." Tania's crimson eyes flashed.

"As you say, Commander."


	2. Ludicra Dæmonium

**Hey everybody! I promised a friend to write longer chapters, so that's why this wasn't up sooner. You can all blame him for my update speed. His pen name on this site is ffej96. Message him if you have complaints. **

**Disclaimer: My OCs are mine, and while I realize they're all I introduced in the prologue, there are DRRR characters on the way, even though I don't own them.**

She didn't understand. There was no power source. Not one she could find, anyway. She couldn't sense any wells of demonic energy, or any black magic in the area that could be powering him. She had scouted his apartment on the pretext of a routine check-in, then followed him in her human disguise to see if he went to wherever he had stashed whatever was powering him -because something was powering him, Supai had been right about that- she could feel strength rolling off him in a way it hadn't the last time she had seen him. But there was nothing. She followed him all around as he met with various human insects and she could see how his newfound power swayed them to his side. Or maybe that was the natural charisma that his clan was known for…

After several meetings with various strange and revolting humans, he started off toward a different section of the anthill known as Tokyo. The Enforcer followed him, grumbling to herself under her breath about the troublesome demon she was following.

One minute she was trailing a whole block and a half behind him – she could have sensed him at two blocks' distance, given how much demonic energy he had at the moment, but didn't want to risk him suddenly clamping down on his power and hiding his nature completely – and the next minute…he was gone. Had he detected her? Now that she thought about it, it was suspicious that he hadn't hidden himself completely when he knew or a fact that at least one other demon was in town. Had he led her here? Knowing him, it was a definite possibility.

"The Playful Demon, hm?" Tania muttered as she followed him in her human disguise. She had altered her form so her eyes were brown instead of red and her skin wasn't deathly pale, and she restrained her natural physical abilities so she looked and moved like a human. "What an idiotic nickname. It highlights his childishness..."

"Tut tut, Ani-chan~" The Enforcer froze. When had he-?! "It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs~" Taking a deep breath, Tania suppressed her emotions. Anger, fear, surprise, these would do her no good. Thankfully he was behind her, so if her emotions had showed for an instant he would have had a much harder time noticing. Unfortunately, that meant that he was much faster and sneakier than she remembered. How had he gotten behind her before she noticed she wasn't tailing him anymore? Could his new power be making him that much stronger than she was?

"Go to hell," she snapped.

"Been there, remember?~ Nobody there likes me!~" he purred. She didn't want to turn and see his smirk, but she also didn't want him to be where she couldn't see him. Tania turned, rolling her eyes in a gesture that she hoped conveyed irritation rather than shock or fear. He stood there, posture relaxed, an arrogant smirk twisting his features.

"I'm pretty sure that nobody anywhere likes you," she informed him coldly.

"Aw, Ani-chan, don't be like that!~ You remind me too much of your robot brother when you talk in that dead voice," he complained. His eyes, fixed on her in a menacing way, glittered, the brown of his human disguise flecked with the crimson of his true nature. "Why are you here?" His tone was conversational, almost friendly, and his slender frame was still relaxed. But his eyes were sharp and dangerous as they pinned her in place.

"I told you, I was sent on a routine inspection of the area," Tania answered calmly.

"And a routine inspection suddenly involves stalking the local demon as he goes about his work?" He shook his head and leaned toward her. "Why don't you tell me why you're really here, Ani-chan?~"

She opened her mouth to reply -something about following him because she was unfamiliar with the area - and then stopped, her words frozen in her throat, her jaw hanging open, as the Playful Demon was suddenly no longer in front of her. He had vanished with a crash and a bellow of rage.

"IZAAAAAYAAAA!" Tania whirled and saw a huge blond human make advancing toward them, practically panting with rage. She glanced in the direction of his murderous glare and saw the Playful Demon's feet sticking out from under some sort of human waste disposal unit. It was labeled in human writing...Dumper? Dumpster? "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HERE YOU DAMN FLEA!" The blond human roared. Tania decided that she should step back until she knew who this was. He could be another demon. A strong one, if he could get the drop on a demon who had just surprised her. What she couldn't understand was where the...Dumpster?...had come from. That is, until the blond human stomped past her and kicked the huge metal box, sending it flying off of the demon-in-disguise who had previously been pinned under it.

Oh. Maybe he really was a demon. Tania considered revealing herself, then thought better of it. He was that strong, yet she couldn't sense his presence. It made no sense. Obviously this person was an unknown variable. She would have to proceed with caution or risk a lecture from Supai when she returned to the Enforcers' headquarters.

"I don't care what you told me, you oaf," the Playful Demon smirked, sitting up slowly. How had he survived that? Even with all of his power, with it all hidden from her the way it was, he shouldn't have been able to protect himself or heal quickly enough to be sitting there with that irritating expression on his face.

"Oh yeah?! I'll make you care you arrogant little bastard!"

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, name-calling isn't nice, especially in front of my dear Ani-chan,~" the smug little creep purred, nodding to Tania, who was standing off to the side, watching their argument unfold.

"I'll deal with her after I grind you into a pulp!" the blond human shouted, slamming his foot into the demon's chest – or trying to. The Playful Demon had dropped back to the ground and rolled away as his apparent enemy's foot came up, leaving the blond kicking at empty air. Tania allowed herself a frown. If this blond had managed to land a blow, she could have better assessed his threat level; after all, she hadn't seen him actually lift the dumpster, and she didn't know how heavy the thing was in the first place. The Playful Demon rolled to his feet, but didn't attack the blond. Instead, he smirked and darted away.

"See you later, Ani-chan!~" he called over his shoulder as the blond gave chase. She considered following them, to finish assessing the threat level and to see if the Playful Demon led her to his power source in an attempt to best his blond opponent, but decided against it. She surveyed the area and realized that all of the humans had scurried for cover at some point during the fight. Only now that both combatants were no longer in sight did they come out and resume their business.

Interesting. The humans seemed on edge – several of them glanced nervously in the direction the blond and the Playful Demon had gone – but they weren't nearly as panicked as Tania had expected.

It was very odd, she decided. Unless humans were used to violent events like that, they usually – wait. Maybe fights such as the one she had just witnessed were commonplace. The Playful Demon had referred to the blond with a nickname. What was it? Shi-something? Supai had no records of his cousin having an enemy of this kind, this power level.

"Hey, lady, are you all right?" a passing human asked. Tania blinked and turned to study the human who had addressed her. He wore a grayish brown suit and had those silly glass lenses on his face. Glasses, the humans called them, as though they didn't use the term for a dozen other objects. His hair was gathered into odd ropes. Dreadkeys, she thought they were called. No, that wasn't right. Dread…locks! The man had dreadlocks. The Enforcer shook her head; she couldn't afford to focus on details like that.

"Who were they?" she demanded. The man blinked.

"You don't know? Shit, I thought everyone who ever visited Ikebukuro knew about those two," he muttered, scratching his head. So that's what this area was called. An instant later, Tania fought back a scowl. Was this human implying that she, a demon, was ignorant of something that was common knowledge in this area? Didn't he realize he was insulting the Enforcers and their information-gathering skills? She was debating the merits of various ways to kill him without causing too much more trouble for herself when he spoke again. "Oh, well. Here's the short version. The guy with the black hair who got hit with a Dumpster is Izaya Orihara. Whenever he comes here, he and Shizuo try to kill each other," the man told her. So the Playful Demon hadn't changed his name when he left the demon realm for the human one. He still used his strange name and his clan's name. Interesting. Tania decided to hold off on killing him. This human apparently didn't need to be bribed or threatened for information; maybe he hadn't meant his earlier comment as an insult after all. She decided to let him live. He could be useful in the future.

"Shizuo?" she repeated, tilting her head slightly to indicate her interest in the information this man could provide.

"Yeah, that blond guy who threw the dumpster. Shizuo Heiwajima." The man sighed and shook his head. "They call him the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro. Don't make him mad, okay? He's a good guy, but when he gets angry…"

"He throws dumpsters?" Tania murmured. Interesting. She mentally filed that information away for further use.

"Stay away from that Heiwajima guy," a passing human female added. "He's a monster." Before Tania could question her, the woman hurried on her way, and the Enforcer turned back to the man with the dreadlocks.

"She says he's a monster. But you called this…Shizuo…a good guy," Tania stated calmly. 'Good guys' were, of course, people she generally avoided since they usually didn't care to be around demons, but this one intrigued her. How good could he be if he acted that way when he was angry? Not that she could blame him for attacking the Playful Demon; she frequently wished Supai had allowed her and Malcolm to eliminate that particular pest eons ago.

"He really is. I've known him for years, and when he's not angry, he's a great guy. He just…doesn't really have control of his anger, you know?" Tania studied him, took note of the worry lines forming on his forehead and at the corners of his eyes and mouth. He seemed like an honest human – again, the kind she usually avoided – but she thought that maybe, if she ever needed to know more about the blond man, he would be extremely useful indeed.

"I understand. I know a few people with anger management issues myself," she mused. Maybe she should have followed them after all. This Shizuo Heiwajima was becoming very interesting. He could at least be used to keep the Playful Demon distracted while she searched the area for that damned power source.

"Hey, stay safe, okay? Don't mess around with them. You could get hurt," the man said, breaking through her thoughts. Tania almost informed him that no self-respecting demon would ever be in danger from a mere human, no matter how strong. But that wouldn't be a very helpful comment to make at the moment, so she kept it to herself.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a slight smile. "And thanks for the information, Mr…?"

"Tanaka. Tom Tanaka," he told her, extending his hand. It took her an instant to remember that humans shook hands when introducing themselves. She made her smile a little wider and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Tanaka-san. I'm Tania Yamakawa," she replied, giving him the standard Enforcer alias as her clan name. She didn't see any harm in him knowing her real given name; after all, it was useless to him without her clan name.

"You're welcome, Yamakawa-san," he said with a smile. "I have to run and see if Shizuo is ready to go back to work now. See you around." She nodded politely, then watched as he strolled casually down the street.

Interesting. Very interesting. She would certainly have to make inquiries about these humans.

Tania sighed and shook her head to clear it once more. She had a mission. She could make inquiries about the humans when she had exhausted all other leads. For now, though…

Wasn't there a sushi place the Supai said his cousin mentioned frequently when bragging about the city he had chosen to rule? Hm…maybe she should check the place out.

"Excuse me," she called, spying a human who didn't look like they were in a rush. The man gave her an irritated look, and she made sure her face didn't show her desire to step on him and end his useless life. "Could you tell me where I can get some good sushi?' The man scowled.

"Damn tourist. Do I look like a travel guide to you?" he snapped, turning and stalking away. The Enforcer briefly considered killing him, then decided that the humans in the area would be troublesome if she used her favorite weapon. So she decided to wander around until she found the place. After all, if the Playful Demon frequented it, the sushi shop had to have something interesting about it, right?

"Nothing. There is nothing interesting about any of these damned human restaurants," she groaned, slouching on a bench near a fountain. There were human insects everywhere, and they weren't terribly helpful, and none of them knew anything useful, and she hadn't found a single sushi shop with anything about it that would attract the approval of the Playful Demon. "I hate this city and every blasted human in it," she growled under her breath.

"Hey, Ikebukuro's not that bad," an unfamiliar voice informed her. Instantly, the Enforcer was on her feet, one hand held up defensively and the other reaching beneath her jacket for her weapon. "Whoa there. The city's dangerous, but I'm totally harmless." Tania glared at the human who had dared address her and even contradict her opinion of this infuriating city with its boring restaurants.

"I detest you," she informed him, then paused. He had blond hair. He was quite a bit younger than the blond human from earlier, but didn't humans with similar traits often know each other? Maybe this boy – there was no way this was a full-grown human, not with his childish demeanor – knew about the Heiwajima. And if he did…maybe he could give her a lead on the Playful Demon.

"Ouch. That's even colder than usual," the boy muttered. Then he grinned. "But that's okay. I bet you'll warm up to me eventually!"

"I sincerely doubt I would ever 'warm up to' you," she informed him icily. "However, if you can tell me anything about the individuals known as Shizuo Heiwajima or Izaya Orihara, I will detest you less than I do at the moment." The boy blinked, his face going pale at the mention of the two names.

"Why would you want to know about Orihara? He's bad news," the boy snapped. Tania blinked. Apparently he had only paled at the Playful Demon's name. Interesting. She would have thought that with the Orihara clan's charisma on his side, the Playful Demon wouldn't trigger a reaction like that from a human, but the Heiwajima with the temper would.

"He is?"

"Yeah. He's a psychopathic bastard who doesn't care who he hurts as long as he finds their reactions entertaining," the boy spat. Tania resisted the urge to sigh and smack the boy.

"Yeah, that sounds like him," she muttered. Then she paused. "You've met him haven't you? Is there anywhere you know he likes to go? Maybe…a sushi place?" The boy scowled.

"I don't know why you want to know, but sometimes he hangs out around Russia Sushi," he grumbled. Tania frowned.

"Is that the name of the place or is that what they serve?" she asked. The boy rolled his eyes.

"That's the name of the place. Some free advice? If you're asking about that bastard Orihara, don't. He doesn't like people asking about him. And given what happens to people he does like, I'm sure you don't want to know what happens to people he doesn't like," he informed her. The Enforcer bit back the urge to snap at the little brat and tell him that she was an Enforcer of the Devil's Balance and she could take care of herself thank you very much. After all, until she found and eliminated the Playful Demon's power source, he was stronger than her.

"_It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs,"_ he had said. Tania resisted the urge to shudder. She wanted to go back to headquarters and tell Supai to send Malcolm instead. At least her emotionless brother wouldn't be afraid of the Playful Demon.

Not that she was afraid.

"Russia Sushi huh?" she murmured. "Can you show me where it is?"

"It's your funeral," he sighed. "It's not far; follow me."

As the boy led the Enforcer away, a green van idled at the curb. A woman with bright turquoise eyes approached, and the side door slid open.

"Hey," the man riding shotgun greeted her.

"Did you find him?" she replied briskly. "You know we don't have a lot of time, Kyohei."

"I know, I know. Geez, usually all you have to do is follow the trail of uprooted street signs," he grumbled.

"Maybe he and Iza-kun are-"

"Don't you start," the man called Kyohei snapped. "Don't you and Walker have a mange release or something to go to?"

"Kyohei, I'm sensing demons in this city," the woman who had just arrived stated quietly. "I thought you said there was only one."

"Usually there is. Maybe they're here for the same reason we are," Kyohei sighed. "Get in, Arlua. We'll cover ground faster if you ride with us." The woman he had called Arlua glanced warily at the van's other passengers and grimaced. "Fine. Just hurry."


	3. Angelus Alarum

**Welcome back everyone! I am updating again because I don't want to study for finals!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs, as much as I would love to own DRRR!**

Tania eyed the building in front of her warily.

"Seriously? This place?" she muttered. The sushi shop was empty except for the chef, a pale old human man, and one other employee, a huge, dark human male who looked like he could mimic the Heiwajima's feat of throwing the dumpster. The blond boy who had led her to this location shrugged.

"This is it. My friends and I come here all the time. Kyohei and his group seem to like this place too, and I've seen that bastard here a few times. Come to think of it, Shizuo comes here too," he told her. The Enforcer glanced at the boy, surprised. Two people who seemed to hate each other so much…and they had the same taste in sushi? Interesting.

"Ah, Kida!" a deep voice exclaimed. "You come have sushi? It good!" Tania blinked. The dark employee had emerged from the sushi shop and was approaching them. The boy smiled.

"Hey, Simon. Not today, sorry, man. But this lady here is interested," he said cheerfully. The huge human man turned to grin at Tania…then paused and frowned.

"I see. You are a friend of Kida's?" he rumbled. Tania blinked. There was something different about this one. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, exactly, and that bothered her.

"No, I just met him. He said you have excellent sushi here," she answered coolly. "I thought I should check the place out." Not completely a lie; she did think she should check the place out. "He called you Simon, right? My name is Tania Yamakawa." She held out her hand, and the huge man studied her solemnly as he shook it.

"Come inside. Sushi is good. Is cheap too," he added.

"Sure. Thanks for showing me the way, kid," she added to the blond boy.

"Still detest me?" he inquired cheekily. Tania tilted her head in mock thoughtfulness.

"Yes. But not as much as I did earlier," she answered. The boy rolled his eyes, waved to Simon, and then set off down the street at a leisurely pace. Once he was out of earshot, Simon turned to the woman still standing next to him.

"Did Izaya make trouble again?" he demanded. Tania blinked.

"Izaya?" she repeated. Surely he didn't mean the Izaya she was trying to investigate.

"Izaya Orihara. He often make trouble. That why you come here?" Tania frowned.

"Why would you think that?" she questioned, trying to sound as confused as possible while still conveying interest.

"Because you are Enforcer demon, no?"

Tania froze.

"Not to worry. Fighting is bad. You are safe here," Simon informed her. "Come inside. Have sushi. We will talk about Izaya." Tania found herself nodding. After all, if he could tell what she was even when she was disguising herself, who knew what else he could do?

"Using the van was a bad idea," Arlua grumbled, glaring at the two humans she had to share the back of the vehicle with. She didn't like the narrow-eyed one, or the girl in the black dress. Their conversation – which they had stopped trying to include her in after she had threatened to forcibly eject them from the van – was obsessive and honestly disturbing. Why did they act like the people in those books of theirs were real? Were they delusional, and therefore less likely to notice anything was different about their companion?

"Arlua," Kyohei warned from the passenger seat. "I can hear you." He glanced at the driver, but the human man seemed more focused on the music pouring from the vehicle's radio than on what his passengers were saying.

"Well if you didn't, it would have been a waste of breath wouldn't it?" she replied. "Kyo, this would go much faster if you and I split up and searched from the air."

"All that would accomplish is making Izaya and whatever other demons there are here notice us," Kyohei pointed out.

"I thought you said the local Orihara already knew about you – and why you're here," Arlua grumbled.

"I said he might have figured it out," he sighed. "Look, if you really hate this so much, why did you volunteer to do this?" he demanded. The disgruntled woman glared at him.

"You know exactly why I volunteered," she reminded him quietly. He sighed and turned to stare out the window.

"Yeah. I know. It doesn't really make sense to me, but I know." They rode in silence for a while – or as close to silence as they could get with the two humans in the back chattering away obsessively and the driver's music playing. Arlua stared out the side window, her hope of finding her goal fading by the second. There was no way she'd find him in a human city like this. Maybe Kyohei was wrong about his suspicions… "I'm not wrong. Simon agrees with me, and you will too when you meet him."

"Simon? Wait, you mean the half-blood? We're trusting a half-blood and a Guardian who's been in the human realm so long that he knows the local demon by name and is on peaceful terms with him?" Arlua stared at him, caught between rage, astonishment, and disbelief. Kyohei gave her a sour look.

"I wouldn't say I'm on peaceful-"

"You know who he is, you think he knows what you are, and both of you are still alive. I'd call that peaceful terms," Arlua snapped. He shook his head.

"You don't understand. Izaya is-"

"You think just because-"

"Arlua." Kyohei's tone was firm. She glared at him. "Not now, okay? Let's just find him." Arlua huffed and turned back to her window. She knew she was being unfair with her assessment of his time in the human realm, but she didn't care. She hated this stupid human vehicle, and she hated the two humans who were in the back with her. She considered saying so just because her companion wasn't listening to her, but something outside caught her attention. All irritation fled.

"Kyo! Kyo, there!" she exclaimed. Kyohei turned and blinked.

"Saburo, hit the brakes!" he ordered, yelling to be heard over the chatter and music. The driver glanced out the side window, where Kyohei and Arlua were staring, and yelped. He slammed on the braes and spun the steering wheel to avoid the incoming projectile that Arlua had spotted. The van skidded and came to a stop inches from where what appeared to be a refrigerator slammed into the pavement. A figure dressed in black darted around the appliance-turned-weapon, and Arlua narrowed her eyes.

Demon. That man was a demon. His fur-trimmed jacket billowed behind him as he ran, calling taunts over his shoulder to the tall blond man who was charging after him.

"Man, where did he even get a refrigerator?" Kyohei muttered. Arlua didn't answer; she shoved the side door open and jumped out of the van. "Hey! Arlua, it's not safe!"

"Just because you're out of shape doesn't mean I can't handle them!" she called as she darted after the two men, who were half a block away already. She bared her teeth. A demon. And that blond one had to be the man Kyohei had told her about! The one he was here to find!

"Arlua! Get back here; that's an order!" Kyohei shouted, climbing out of the van and chasing after her.

"I'm a Seeker!" she laughed, her blood humming with anticipation. "I don't take orders from Guardians!" As she ran, the wind in her hair, she realized that she wouldn't catch them on foot, not in an unfamiliar human city. She would need a better pursuit method. Since cars were her least favorite human invention at the moment, that left her favorite way of getting around: the air.

"Arlua! Don't you dare!" Kyohei yelled. It was like he could read her mind. She smirked and leaped over a cluster of humans who were in her way in a single bound. At the crest of her leap, she threw her arms out, feeling the rush of air and releasing a flood of energy from her back, unfurling her huge silver wings. Instead of arching to the harsh ground, she soared upward, feathered appendages now sprouting from her back, matching her hair, which had changed from the brown of her human disguise to a bright silver. "ARLUA!"

She ignored him and flapped her wings, hovering for a moment as she searched for her quarry. There. The demon in the furred jacket and the blond who was throwing things he shouldn't even be able to lift while running full speed – hell, he shouldn't be able to pick up most of them at all – were scattering terrified humans like leaves in a storm. In seconds, she was diving down to land between them, wings half-spread in case she had to take off again in a hurry, hair falling around her shoulders, already tangled by her too-short flight.

Both demon and angry blond froze when she landed. The demon gaped at her for a second before hiding his surprise behind a smirk. The blond simply paused in the act of swinging a signpost at his quarry and studied the winged woman who had just alighted in the middle of their brawl. Arlua was pleased to note that he seemed surprised, but not completely shocked. Good. His memory probably hadn't been erased, then.

"Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara," Arlua announced. "As a Seeker, I order you to stop this unseemly brawl. Either kill each other properly or quit making a mess of the streets. You two draw too much attention from humans!"

"We draw too much attention?" the demon sneered. "Have you seen yourself, featherbrain?" Arlua scowled and allowed her feathers to fluff up in irritation.

"If you address me in such disrespectful tones again, I will smite your sorry demonic ass," she informed him. "I have business with Heiwajima. Be gone before I decide that whatever arrangement you have with Kyohei is-"

"Arlua! What the hell were you thinking?!" Kyohei had reached them, shoving his way through the crowd of humans that was beginning to gather.

"Kyohei?" The blond blinked. "Did I miss something?"

"Dota-chin, I thought you said you wouldn't call any of your comrades," the demon complained. Arlua scowled at him.

"Shut up, you slimy little pest," she hissed. "No one is talking to you, so quit interrupting!"

"And don't call me that!" Kyohei muttered.

"If memory serves, you interrupted my fight with Shizu-chan," he replied, smirking. "So why don't you take your disgusting angel arrogance and wait until I've had my fun?" Arlua was about to reply when she noticed that the blond – Heiwajima – was still staring at her.

"Kyohei," he said again. "Isn't that…?" Kyohei nodded, grimacing.

"Yeah, that's my idiot sister, Arlua," he confirmed. "Now can we please continue this somewhere else?"

Tania sat at one of the low tables in Russia Sushi, studying the tray before her. She wasn't entirely sure what typical sushi involved, but she was pretty sure this didn't match the items that had been advertised in the restaurants she had seen earlier that day. Maybe because it was Russian sushi?

"Eat up," Simon advised, sitting across from her. Tania eyed him warily, then nodded quietly and picked up the chop sticks that had been provided for her.

"So…Izaya Orihara comes here a lot?" she questioned. Simon nodded. Tania carefully picked up one of the sushi rolls in front of her and lifted it to her mouth as she waited for his answer.

"He likes fatty tuna. And he gets into fights, so he is hungry a lot," the huge man explained.

"I see." Tania was quiet for a moment, chewing her sushi. Then she swallowed. "This is good," she murmured to herself.

"See?" Simon beamed. Tania couldn't help the way her lips curved upward. He was very enthusiastic, she had to give him that.

"Yeah. Hey, Simon, can I ask you a question?"

"If you are hungry, I will get more sushi," he answered immediately.

"No, no, I wanted to know…how could you tell I was an Enforcer?" Tania asked. Simon's smile faded slightly.

"If I tell you, will you fight?" he asked. Tania shook her head quickly.

"Of course not. I'm just curious. I don't want to fight anyone," she added. Which was sort of true. She didn't care for close range fighting. Hand to hand was so…personal. And messy. She much preferred the detachment and precision of killing from a distance. Simon studied her for a long minute, and she realized she was holding her breath. She forced herself to relax and managed a slight smile. The huge man smiled back.

"All right. I am not human. I am half angel," he informed her. Tania blinked. She hadn't been expecting that at _all_.

"You're…half angel?" she repeated, eyes widening. She'd never met a half-blood before. She'd heard rumors of their powers, but since she had never been able to confirm them for herself, she had never believed them. "Is that why you could tell what I am?" He nodded.

"I also know when Izaya is causing trouble. Are you here because he is stronger?" Tania blinked, then nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, I am. Do you know anything?" she demanded. He held up his hands.

"Whoa there. Do not be so forceful. It make you hungry again," he informed her. Tania blinked. "Izaya always in a good mood and feel stronger when he has caused trouble." The Enforcer frowned. Had he figured out a way to draw power from the humans he influenced? She would have to investigate in more detail, and possibly confront the Playful Demon himself about the source of his strength, which would not be pleasant. Tania shuddered at the very thought.

"So he's stronger after causing trouble…great," she sighed. "The Playful Demon lives to cause trouble."

"Speaking of trouble," Simon frowned, standing. "Izaya is causing some now."


	4. Quaesitor Propositum

**Because this web site doesn't acknowledge my attempts to separate sections, I will be using POV switches in parenthesis from now on. **

**To my lovely readers: with no more finals to put off studying for, I've been too busy to work on this. Plus writer's block. Sorry. You could also blame ffej96. Just because he's fun to blame things on. **

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs, but not the DRRR! Characters, which really should go without saying at this point.**

_**(Arlua's POV)**_

"Yeah, that's my idiot sister, Arlua," Kyohei confirmed. "Now can we please continue this somewhere else?" Arlua scowled at him. The demon blinked, and Shizuo studied the silver-haired, silver-winged angel with sudden interest.

"You've grown," he said quietly. "You said you were a Seeker…" Arlua nodded, ignoring the presence of her brother and the demon (who was offended that no one was paying attention to him, if his rapidly fading smirk was any indication) and focusing on the blond man.

"Yeah. Is there somewhere we can talk without drawing attention to ourselves?" she asked.

"We could talk anywhere if you hadn't revealed yourself," Kyohei sighed. "Why don't you think before you act?" Arlua rolled her eyes.

"Thinking is for Guardians," she informed him. "Let's go to the rooftops," she suggested, focusing on Shizuo once more. He shook his head.

"I was working before that damn flea showed up," he growled. "Once I kill him, I'm going back to Tom."

"As if you could, protozoan," the demon sneered, smirk returning. Arlua eyed him disdainfully.

"Be gone, vermin," she ordered.

"Or you'll smite my sorry demon ass, yeah, I heard you the first time. I'm not scared of a silver feather duster," the demon retorted. Arlua's eyes narrowed, an unnatural glow spilling from her gaze as she lifted her hand toward the fur-wearing irritation before her.

"Arlua!" Kyohei snapped, his harsh tone at odds with the firm but gentle way he gripped her wrist. "Let it go." He turned to the demon and added, "You, too, Izaya. Get going before I have to break our agreement." Arlua tried to twist out of his hold, but even with him in his human disguise, she knew she couldn't get away without hurting him, so she settled for glaring at the cause of her anger.

"You already broke it when you called another featherbrain here, Dota-chin," Orihara snapped.

"I didn't call her here. She came to me and asked for information, which isn't covered in our agreement," Kyohei replied, releasing his hold on Arlua's wrist. She made no move to attack the demon, despite the return of his smirk.

"You know, I think I will take my leave now after all," he announced suddenly. Arlua frowned as the black-haired man turned and darted into the crowd of humans gathered at a safe distance.

"Why…"

"Izaya, you bastard! Get back here!" Shizuo snarled, instantly switching back into rampage mode. He lifted the signpost that had been all but forgotten after Arlua's appearance and started after his enemy. Before he could get more than two steps, the winged woman grabbed his arm with both hands.

"No, wait!" she exclaimed. "I need to talk to you!" He didn't seem to notice the extra weight as Arlua was dragged along, his vision already tunneling until it was focused exclusively on killing his enemy. "Shizuo! Listen to- what the-?" A large dark-skinned man in what appeared to be a chef outfit dropped out of the sky and landed in front of Shizuo.

The newcomer plucked the signpost out of the blond's hand and rumbled, "Shizuo. Fighting always bad, remember?" The blond snarled and tried to shove past the newcomer.

"Get out of my way, Simon!" he shouted. "I'm going to murder that damn bastard!" Oh. So this was the half-blood Simon that Kyohei had said agreed with him about Shizuo. Interesting.

"Fighting will make you hungry," Simon replied. "Eat sushi." Arlua blinked. What was the deal with the half-blood? She shook her head and tugged on Shizuo's sleeve.

"Shizuo!" she complained. "Quit chasing that demon and listen to me!" Simon the half-blood seemed to notice Arlua for the first time, which was weird considering none of the humans seemed able to notice anything _but_ her.

"Kyohei, why there an angel here?" he asked. Kyohei sighed.

"Simon, can you help with all the people? We need to get out of here," Arlua's brother said, not answering the question.

"Of course." The huge half-blood turned and gave the crowd a sort of menacing smile. All of a sudden, he seemed even larger and more powerful than he had when he showed up and took away Shizuo's weapon. Then he addressed the humans in a booming voice. "Leave or you will become sushi!"The silver-winged angel frowned. What kind of threat was that? Still, it seemed to work, especially when Shizuo took advantage of Simon's diverted attention and began stomping in the direction Izaya had gone, still not seeming to notice Arlua pulling on his arm. The humans scattered in every direction except the one Shizuo was headed in.

Once the humans were gone, Simon turned and grabbed Shizuo's shoulder – the one not attached to the arm Arlua was being dragged by – and actually pulled the blond back a few steps. At the same time, Kyohei pulled Arlua out of the way so Shizuo wouldn't trip over her.

"Get your disguise back in place," Kyohei ordered. Arlua scowled at him and fluffed her feathers just to show him that she wasn't obeying, as if her silver hair wasn't proof enough.

"No way. I rode in your stuffy, stinky van with your creepy human friends who are practically demons from the way they talk. I tried things your way. Now I'm going to do them my way," she snapped.

"Wings draw attention. Arguing bad. Hide wings, then come eat sushi," Simon urged. Arlua gave him an irritated look.

"Will you shut up about the sushi, half-blood?" she grumbled, frustrated by the way Simon and her brother were ganging up on her. Shizuo, who was still trapped by Simon's grip on her shoulder, appeared to have eased out of rage mode, and was watching them all with a mixture of confusion and frustration. "…Shizuo, have you calmed down enough to _listen _to me yet?"

"Damn it, Arlua, you sound like that bastard Izaya," the blond snapped.

"You're comparing me to the vermin?" she growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"That's not what-"

"Fighting is bad," Simon put in.

"Yes, thank you for your opinion, and you're entitled to it and all. Now please shut up, since it was your opinion that made me come here to this forsaken realm in the first place!" Arlua hissed, feathers shifting to make her wings look bigger, an instinctual move to make her seem more threatening. The half-blood didn't seem fazed, however. He simply gazed at her, his lips turned down in disapproval.

"Eat sushi. It make you not as grumpy," he informed her. Arlua inhaled furiously, about to unleash what would no doubt be a scathing reply, but Kyohei gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Arlua. Shouldn't you focus on Shizuo? I'll handle Simon, okay?" her brother murmured. Sensing nothing but calm in her brother's placating tone, the winged woman sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll even use the stupid human disguise," she grumbled, closing her eyes in concentration. A moment later, her hair darkened to a light brown color, and her wings vanished as if they had never been there in the first place. "Happy now?" Without waiting for an answer, the woman grabbed Shizuo's hand and started off down the street, oblivious to the way her brother was shaking his head at her. She also didn't notice the bewildered and slightly frightened glance that her new captive shot at Kyohei as he reluctantly followed Arlua.

"So…um…Arlua. What brings you to the human realm, anyway?" Shizuo questioned. "I thought Seekers didn't come here." Arlua paused and frowned at him, releasing his hand.

"How much do you know about Seekers?" she asked.

"Not much. I was supposed to be a Guardian, remember?" he answered quietly. The brown-haired woman sighed.

"Kind of hard to forget, considering the reason you ended up here of all places," she pointed out. He flinched, and she shook her head. She had forgotten how sensitive he could be.

"I know the Seekers control everything in the angel realm," Shizuo told her. "Did you get tired of ruling there and decide to control humans too?"

"Ewwww. No way. Humans suck." Arlua shuddered. "And apparently you don't know anything about Seekers. We're supposed to find the right angel for any position that opens up, whether that's in our own ranks, the Guardians', or some aspect of the government. We assess every angel's talents at birth and keep records of them and their lineage, important things like that. So when we come to the human realm, it's to fetch an angel we have a use for," she told him.

"So you found a better place to station Kyohei or something? Is that it?" he asked, his expression clearly saying that he didn't trust Seekers. That hurt, since she was one of those Seekers that he seemed to think were nothing more than power-hungry puppeteers. Arlua fought down her own feelings and forced herself to focus on the man beside her, the angel she had come to this awful place to retrieve.

"No, Shizuo. I came for you. It's time your exile ended and you returned to the angel realm and your place among our leaders. Despite what you've done in the past, you are still a prince, and it's time you and everyone else remembered that. The angel realm and the Guardian's Balance itself need you, Shizuo."

_**(Tania's POV)**_

Tania had followed Simon from Russia Sushi, curious to see what the Playful Demon was up to. What kind of 'trouble' was he causing that Simon the half-angel sushi chef could sense it? The Enforcer watched from among the crowd of humans as Simon confronted the blond human from earlier – Heiwajima. She was surprised to see him again so soon, but she was even more surprised to discover that a full-blown angel had revealed herself to over a hundred humans, presumably in order ininterfere with the fight that Orihara and Heiwajima had probably been in the midde of.

An angel. In the Playful Demon's city. That, plus the half-blood and the unusually strong blond, made Tania wonder if maybe there was more going on here than just whatever was causing Orihara's sudden increase in strength. When she noticed the Playful Demon himself making his exit – apparently trying to avoid Simon's notice – she had to make a decision: follow the target of her investigation, or stay in the crowd and watch the blond and the feathered wonders.

She could always find Orihara again, she reasoned. After all, she did know where he had set up his office and who several of his human contacts were.

Tania decided to stay and watch the blond.

When the human crowd scattered under the terrifying weight of Simon's threat, Tania slipped into the nearest alley between two buildings and quickly scaled the set of metal stairs attached to the side of one of the stupid human structures. Why did they have stairs on the outside of the building? Weren't humans supposed to be smart enough to include them on the inside? The Enforcer shook away that train of thought as she reached the roof. From there, she could observe the angel, half-blood, and blond – and that other man who was with them. The angel eventually slipped into a human disguise, which Tania memorized, then started off with the blond.

Another choice: the half-blood or the blond.

She could find the angel's human form again fairly easily, and it wasn't like the blond was the most difficult individual to find, so she decided to stay with Simon and the stranger. The two men appeared to have a quiet discussion, then set off…in opposite directions. Why couldn't all of the important potential investigation targets stay together to make it easier for the Enforcer to keep track of them all? It was so frustrating that Tania wanted to snarl out loud. With her luck, though, Simon already knew she was there with whatever sense he had used to tell what she was before, so she held the sound back. There was no use in making it easier for him to realize she was there.

Remembering that Simon could sense her made her decide to follow the strange man with the baggy clothes and brown hair. After all, she knew where Simon worked, so she could ask him what had happened later if she couldn't get it out of this guy.


	5. Tragici Praeteritum

**Hi everybody! My lovely friend Shan-kun helped me figure out what awful things should go into the background that will be explored this chapter, so I had inspiration to write!**

**Oh, and when in angel or demon form, most of the characters have different appearances, like Arlua's angel form being silver-haired to match her wings even though her human disguise matches her appearance in Tech Support. Everyone's human disguise is their previously established appearance, but their angel or demon selves will have attributes that suit the plot and my personal preferences. **

**As always, blame chapter length on ffej96, who has the irritating habit of pushing me to be productive and challenge myself. I seem to be doing okay on update speed, though, so don't harass him too much okay? Also, special thanks to Timeless Writing, who has been leaving wonderful reviews that make me happy and want to write more. **

**Disclaimer: I apologize ahead of time for killing characters who don't belong to me, but since none of the Durarara! characters are mine, it couldn't be helped. **

***Special Note* **_**Italics**_** that are not bold and in parentheses - i.e., the POV indicators – are flashbacks/memories. **

***Equally Special Note* This chapter gets very dark, and some of the characters may seem to be OOC. However, their actions are different than what would be expected of them as their human selves because of their new powers and their different pasts. **

_**(Arlua's POV)**_

"No, Shizuo. I came for you. It's time your exile ended and you returned to the angel realm and your place among our leaders. Despite what you've done in the past, you are still a prince, and it's time you and everyone else remembered that. The angel realm and the Guardian's Balance itself need you, Shizuo," Arlua announced. The blond man didn't react for a moment. Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So what, being in exile wasn't enough?" he grumbled. Arlua frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm not here to punish you. Didn't you hear me? The elder angels have a place for you. The Balance needs you." Shizuo scowled at her.

"That's a load of shit," the man snapped. "The elders don't care about their so-called Balance, and they would never assign me a place, not after what I did." Arlua started to reply, but he cut her off. "Look, whatever those bastards have planned for me, I'm pretty sure it's not a shiny new position. And you're wrong about me being a prince. I gave that up when I gave up my wings, remember?"

"More like the elders ripped your feathers out and stripped your rank from you," Arlua muttered. "But that's in the past. Shizuo…the queen and king have died. The Balance demands one of their children take the throne. And since your brother is gone…"

"Don't you dare bring Kasuka into this," Shizuo snarled, fists clenching and his mouth twisting with grief.

"Or what, you'll yell at me? You have to take your place in the Balance, Shizuo. Please…it's what Kasuka would have wanted," she urged.

"I told you not to bring him up!" the blond roared. His fingers curled and uncurled as he panted with fury. "I just told you that!" he reached out suddenly, and Arlua lunged backward to prevent him from seizing her and possibly throwing her across the city.

"Shizuo, please listen! You have to-"

"I don't have to do anything! Go back to those bastards and tell them to fuck off!" the enraged man shouted, stomping toward her. Arlua gulped and backed away, wondering if maybe she shouldn't have brought up the past after all. She had been hoping that it would shock him into compliance, but she had forgotten just how easily angered he truly was. Still…he had to learn to face the reality of what had happened, and to hear people talk about it, if he was going to take the place that the elders were offering him.

"I can't," Arlua told him, trying to stay calm but debating whether or not to reveal her wings and fly off. Let the rage be taken out on the filthy human city, not on her. "I can't go back unless you're with me. That's how Seeker missions work. We either deliver the angel to his or her place in the Guardians' Balance or we never go back to our own place," she told him, fully aware that he wasn't listening, and even if he had been, he probably didn't really care.

"You're just like them!" Shizuo snarled, still advancing on her. Arlua bit her lip. He was still mad? Where was that damn demon when she needed something for Shizuo to vent his rage on?

"I'll be watching you. Let me know when you're ready to take your place, Shizuo – or should I say, when you're ready to take responsibility for your past, Highness," she said grimly. Then she whirled and darted away.

"Get back here!" Shizuo yelled, chasing her. Arlua swore under her breath and darted into an alleyway. No humans. Good. She didn't want Kyohei to lecture her any more than he was already going to.

By the time the furious blond charged into the alley, Arlua was gone.

_**(Tania's POV)**_

Tania leaped gracefully from one rooftop to the next, allowing just a hint of her demonic strength and agility to seep through her human disguise. It shouldn't be enough for the strange man to tell she was there, but she stayed about a block behind him just to be safe. When he reached a gray-green van and opened the passenger door, though, she realized that she wouldn't be able to follow him on foot – not without causing a commotion like that idiot angel, whoever she had been.

Unless…Tania sighed and pulled out her favorite weapon from its holster. The device had been disguised as a human handgun for the duration of her time in the human realm. Grimacing at the metallic weight of the weapon whose true form was a lightweight blowgun made of bone, Tania raised the weapon, sighted, and fired, launching a bone dart at her target's back. The human who had been with the angel and half-blood jerked as the projectile hit, piercing the baggy clothes he wore and sinking into his flesh. The man let out a cry that bordered on a yelp, then sagged against the vehicle. Tania closed her eyes and waited for the projectile's spell to take hold.

The man shook his head, seeming to have suddenly forgotten all about the pain in his back. He climbed into the vehicle and closed the passenger door. As the vehicle pulled away, Tania made herself comfortable by stretching out on the warm concrete. The Enforcer could feel a tugging at the back of her mind, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel a hint of satisfaction. The link was there. Now she could not only track the man wherever he went, but she could browse his memories and thoughts for as long as it took him to realize there was a sliver of bone stuck in his back muscles. Because of the spells on the projectile, it could be weeks before he noticed or it worked itself out of his flesh.

Tania's smirk grew as she allowed herself to be drawn into a light trance by the link. Interesting. The man's name was Kyohei Kadota, and he wasn't human after all. He was an angel – a Guardian. Actually…wasn't Kadota the name of the angel involved in the death of the Orihara twins? The Enforcer slid deeper into her trance, skimming over the angel's most recent memories and hunting for the ones from ten years ago.

There. Locked away subconsciously – or maybe consciously, since some angels could do that – were the memories of the day that two demons and one royal angel died. That event was something that her boss Supai hadn't allowed anyone to investigate. He had simply said that his little cousins' deaths were his family's business, and that anyone else who asked about it would be eliminated.

"Let's see what you're hiding away from yourself, Kadota," Tania murmured. Then she let herself be drawn into the trance completely as she carefully worked that memory out from the locked box the angel had confined it to and pulled it forward until she could dive into the memory.

_Kyohei was leaning against the wall of the room that had been set as the meeting place for his charge and the demons they were supposed to be negotiating with. It was the end of another age for the demons, since their ruler had passed away. A renewal of the Balance Treaty was in order, since the angels required proof that the new Devil's Balance would not require the angelic royal family to rearrange their own Guardians' Balance. It was Kyohei's job to make sure that the demons hadn't set any traps at the meeting place, and he had already finished his inspection of the room. Now he just had to wait for his partner and their charge to show up. _

"_Kyohei?" a melodious voice called. Kyohei looked up and felt a rush of affection. Anna had arrived with Prince Kasuka, their charge. Anna, a sweet but fierce Guardian with a tiny frame and perfect red-gold wings and hair, had been with Kyohei since they became Guardians. The two had been assigned as junior Guardians to the younger angel prince when they finished top of their class with a tie for first place. Now they were half of a four-member team that worked to protect the younger prince. The older prince, according to rumors, could protect himself just fine, and was actually a danger to any Guardians assigned to him. Despite her incredible combat skills, Anna was a caring and gentle soul, and her favorite thing to do was sing her cautious partner and quiet, serious charge to sleep when it was her turn to keep watch. Anna's voice was beautiful, and Kyohei loved nothing more than listening to her."Kyohei, is the meeting room secure?" Anna inquired, poking her head into the room. Kyohei smiled tenderly at her. _

"_Of course. Bring him in," he urged. Anna beamed and skipped into the room, red-gold feathers shining as she made her way to Kyohei's side. Their charge, with the golden hair and wings of the royal family, entered the room. His expression was neutral as he nodded to Kyohei, then made his way to the table in the middle of the room and took one of the chairs there. Kyohei and Anna took up positions against the wall behind his chosen seat, appearing relaxed but still alert for any potential threats. _

"_How long do you think it will be before the demons get here?" Anna murmured, spreading her left wing until her long, bright flight feathers brushed the inky black feathers of Kyohei's wing in a way that made her partner shiver and glance down at her._

"_Later, when the others are on duty," he growled under his breath, making sure Kasuka wouldn't hear. Guardians weren't expressly forbidden to have relationships with each other, but if the royals – or the Seekers – thought that their relationship interfered with their place in the Guardians' Balance, they could be reassigned and never see each other again. Anna gave Kyohei a pouting glare and pointedly pulled her wing away from his, moving it until it was tucked neatly against her back. "The delegates are members of that blasted Orihara clan, right? It could be days before they deign to show up," Kyohei said, ignoring his partner's pout in favor of answering her question. _

"_Even Oriharas shouldn't keep Prince Kasuka waiting," Anna frowned, apparently deciding to follow Kyohei's lead and focus on their job._

"_It's fine. I don't mind waiting," Kasuka spoke up from his seat. _

"_We know you don't, but it still shows a shameful level of disrespect, not just for the angel leadership, but for the Balance Treaty," Kyohei pointed out. The door to the room opened, and a pair of female demons entered. They had the blazing crimson eyes and deadly aura of sadism that seemed to be the defining characteristics of their race. _

"_You're Prince Kasuka, right?" one of the demons exclaimed, ignoring the chairs provided for the demon delegation and skipping straight up to the angelic prince. Before she got halfway across the room, however, Kyohei was between her and Kasuka, while Anna had her wings half-spread, ready to lunge for either their charge or the other demon as necessary. The demon in front of Kyohei stuck out her lower lip in a pout that made Kyohei nervous somehow. _

"_Please stay on your side of the room," Kyohei requested politely. "I cannot allow you to approach His Highness until the details of the new Devil's Balance have been decided." _

"_I'm afraid there is no 'new Devil's Balance'." _

_All three angels' attention latched onto the demon who stood in the door. Even without the demon eyes and downright evil aura around him, he bore a significant resemblance to the two female demons already in the room. _

"_You see, the information that the angelic elders received was false. The demon realm's ruler remains in good health. Lord Nakao simply wished to grant my little cousins their greatest wish, a wish that the children of many prominent demon clans hold close to their hearts," the newcomer said._

"_Who are you and what are you talking about?" Kasuka inquired. The newcomer smiled in a way that made Kyohei shift his weight to the balls of his feet, ready for anything. Anna copied his movements, her gaze darting between the three demons._

"_My name is Supai Orihara. My lovely cousins here are Mairu and Kururi," he said, nodding to each demon woman in turn. "They wanted to spend some quality time with you, Prince Kasuka, so Lord Nakao had me send a message to your elders saying that he had died. We knew you would come, since you're the best candidate for kingship when your parents pass, despite your brother being firstborn. Will you agree to spend time getting to know my cousins?" the newcomer asked. _

"_I'm afraid I cannot do that," Kasuka answered. "I have many duties to attend to." Kyohei spread his huge black wings, making it clear that he wouldn't let the woman in front of him – he thought it was the one called Mairu – past. _

"_That's a shame," Mairu sighed. "But Lord Nakao said we were allowed to use force." In an instant, the other woman, Kururi, darted across the room. Anna intercepted her and aimed a kick at the other woman's stomach. The demon dodged and grabbed a handful of red-gold feathers. Anna hissed in pain but used the opportunity to slam her elbow into the demon woman's ribs. Supai watched from the doorway, apparently bored, as Mairu tried to get past Kyohei, who simply shifted his stance to deflect the blows she launched at him while still blocking her path. Kasuka remained in his seat, seemingly unaffected by what was going on. He knew that as long as he stayed put, Kyohei and Anna would protect him._

_Before either fight could really progress beyond that, a roar tore through the room. All six occupants froze. _

"_Is that…?" Supai turned to peer into the hallway, only to suddenly be sent flying into the far wall by a blow from yet another newcomer. _

_Kasuka's older brother, the other angelic prince, stormed into the room. Shizuo's golden wings were held rigidly against his back as his gaze swept over the angels and demons before him. Supai had hit the far wall, slid down it, and stayed down. Kyohei was trying to keep his attention on Mairu, but it seemed like the angry prince in the doorway was a bigger threat. How Shizuo had known that his brother was in trouble, the Guardian didn't know. But angry Shizuo was widely acknowledged as the greatest threat in any situation. _

"_Anna! We have to get the prince out of here!" Kyohei called. Anna, whose feathers were still in Kururi's grip, scowled._

"_I'm a little busy here," she called back, twisting to try for a better angle to attack the demon. The two grappled for a moment, each trying to get the upper hand. Shizuo focused on them and apparently decided that Kururi was a bigger threat than Mairu. The furious prince smashed his way through the table, arming himself by picking up half of it, and proceeded to slam the improvised weapon into the two battling women. _

"_Anna!" Kyohei shouted._

"_Kururi!" Mairu screamed. Both started toward Shizuo, their conflict temporarily forgotten in light of the danger to the people they cared about. Shizuo roared and threw the half of the table at them. _

"_Stay away from Kasuka!" the enraged prince bellowed. Then the half of the table he had thrown slammed into Kyohei and Mairu with enough force to slam them back into the wall. Kyohei let out a pained shout as his wings were pinned between his body and the wall. Mairu let out a pitiful cry, and he realized that she had been closer to Shizuo than he was. It was the only explanation for the way she was cradling her ribcage with one arm, the other hanging limply beside her. Kyohei couldn't see what was going on, but when he tried to shift the table half off of himself, his wings were pressed against the wall even harder, sending agony through him. The wall must have been damaged, he realized. With that amount of force, his ribs could be broken, or worse, his wings._

_Anna screamed, a wordless shriek that made Kyohei's blood freeze. _

_Ignoring the excrutiating pain in his own body, he managed to shove the table away just in time to see that Shizuo had seized Anna's wing, the one Kururi hadn't grabbed. Anna must have ended up between the angel and the demon he was intent on punishing for intending to harm Kasuka. A sickening crunch made Kyohei want to vomit as Shizuo's grip on Anna's wing tightened. Then the female Guardian was hurled across the room, landing near the empty chair where their charge had been sitting. Where was Kasuka? Was he safe? Couldn't he do something to calm his brother?_

"_Kyohei, are you all right?" Kasuka was beside him. When had that happened? Another scream distracted the Guardian momentarily and made Kasuka flinch. This time it was the demon, Kururi, and the sound cut off abruptly. "Kyohei, your wings…"_

"_I'm fine," he rasped. "Calm down Shizuo. Quickly, before he kills more than demons." Kyohei's gaze fixed on Anna, who lay limply where Shizuo had thrown her. "Anna…"_

"_She'll be okay, Kyohei. And you will, too. You just sit here and – "_

"_You monster!" Mairu had freed herself from the table and staggered to her feet, still with one arm obviously unusable and the other wrapped around her ribs. "You killed her! You killed Kururi!" she screeched. Shizuo turned his fury on Mairu then._

"_And you were going to hurt Kasuka!" he roared, stomping up to her and seizing her slender neck in one hand. "I'm going to kill you! Kill you all!" he snarled, fingers tightening around the demon's throat. "Kill, kill, kill…" he muttered. _

"_Kasuka, Highness…stop him," Kyohei growled. "He might…listen to you…" Kyohei's wings were agony, his whole body felt like it had been thoroughly beaten, but his heart hurt the most as he took a step toward the prone shape of his partner. Kasuka nodded and faced his brother. _

"_Shizuo," he called, moving toward the furious royal. "Shizuo, it's okay. Calm down."_

"_Kill kill kill kill," Shizuo was growling, until the chant became one long word. "Killkillkillkillkillkillkill…" Mairu struggled weakly, gasping for breath, her face turning purple as her one good arm reached up, her nails drawing blood from the angel's hand as she tried to claw at him enough to get him to release her. _

"_Shizuo!" Kasuka exclaimed, moving closer and reaching out to put his hand on his brother's arm. _

_Kyohei felt like he was trapped, frozen in place, as the next instant stretched out like an eternity. He saw it all. Saw Shizuo's free hand come up and seize his brother's arm. Saw him hurl his brother, not across the room, as he had with Supai and Anna, but into the floor. Saw both of them, Mairu the demon and Kasuka the angel, slammed into the floor. Saw Mairu go limp, her head lolling, but Kasuka still struggled, gripping his brother's wrist. Saw Shizuo dropp the demon, who fell lifelessly to the floor, and seized Kasuka with both hands._

"_Brother," Kasuka whispered. "Stop."_

"_Why didn't you bring more guards, you idot?" Shizuo demanded, shaking his brother. He seemed to be slightly less deranged, since he was no longer chanting 'kill'. But still, something wasn't right. "Why couldn't you stay safe for one damn meeting?!" the older prince shouted, letting go of Kasuka with one hand. And Kyohei saw Shizuo slap his brother across the face, as though disciplining a child or trainee for running off or making someone worry. And Kyohei saw the surprise and fear that flooded Kasuka's usually blank expression as his head snapped to the side with an awful, heart-stopping crack. _

_He saw, and then the eternal moment passed, and Kyohei collapsed into unconsciousness. _


	6. Devastatio

**Okay, everybody, I have your next dose of drama, depression, and destruction! This chapter is a little weird, because it has a few light and funny moments, but don't worry, most of it is dark and angsty! If Tania seems a little OOC, it's because she's not used to having **_**feelings.**_** Cut her some slack. **

**Disclaimer: considering what I put these guys through in Tech Support and its sequels, I really shouldn't be allowed to do this much damage to them. However, as long as I assure you all that I only own my OCs, I'm allowed to torture them however I wish!**

_**(Kyohei's POV)**_

Kyohei shook his head, trying to clear it of the awful memories he had just been reliving. He didn't know why he'd been thinking about the worst day of his life, didn't know exactly why the memories had been so vivid. He thought he had successfully locked those away at the back of his mind, but maybe Arlua's reappearance and seeing her walk off with Shizuo Heiwajima of all people had brought that horrible day to mind.

Anna…Anna, his partner, whom he had let down. Anna, whose beautiful voice he hadn't heard since her final scream before she collapsed, mangled and broken.

The wing that Shizuo had grabbed and used to hurl her across the room ten years ago had been completely crushed, damaged beyond even the healing angels' skills. Kyohei's beloved partner would never fly again. And to make things worse, she hadn't spoken at all. Not once. She hadn't laughed, hadn't sung, hadn't made any noise louder than a soft rasping whimper when she tried to move her damaged wing.

"Kyohei? Are you okay?" One of Kyohei's human friends, Erika, was leaning forward far enough to peer at her friend's expression. He blinked at her, and she grinned suddenly. "Were you maybe moping because you haven't seen Rocchi lately?" Kyohei frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he sighed.

"I'll tell Rocchi you miss him!" the excitable woman told him. Kyohei grumbled incoherently and rested his head against the van's window, ignoring the way Erika and Walker were now chattering in the backseat. He enjoyed his simple life with his friends, even though they were human and he was secretly an angel. He liked the feel of so many people simply existing, not worrying about the elder Seekers and their Balance. But…he missed the way things were before. He missed hearing Anna sing as they went about their duties. He missed sparring with her, knowing that they were so familiar with each other that they would never miss a beat in their movements, never truly injure each other. He missed the way she would sneak brief touches, a brush of her wing against his or a quick kiss when no one was looking. He missed the way it felt to hold her in his arms at night when they weren't on duty. He missed flying with her, soaring high above the worries and struggles of their lives as Guardians trying to protect Prince Kasuka.

He missed her so much that it hurt, and the pain in his heart made him reach up to pull his beanie hat down lower over his face so that his human friends wouldn't see the way his eyes were too bright with unshed tears.

_**(Tania's POV)**_

Tania pulled herself out of the trance, separating herself from Kadota's memories. For a long moment, she just lay on the roof were she had gone into the trance, clutching at her weapon and hating the heavy metal in her hand. She wanted the light, slightly rough texture of her bone blowgun, not this awkward human weapon. She wanted the comfortingly emotionless presence of her brother, Malcolm, who always helped her to keep her own emotions in check, not the bustle of humans she could sense below.

She had forgotten the biggest drawback of using her bone darts to experience other people's memories: experiencing their emotions as if they were her own. Since she and the other Enforcers prided themselves on not feeling anything, this wave of emotion was too much for her. She could still feel Kadota's grief and terror, the pain in his wings and heart and soul. She could still feel the crushing weight of his suffering from the horrific knowledge that the woman he loved would never recover from that day, the day he had failed her, and their prince.

Tania needed to get away. She shoved the link she could still feel to the back of her mind, pressing and packing her sense of the angel's severely depressed mind until all she got was the stream of emotions. Those, she couldn't block no matter how hard she tried. His thoughts, his memories, those were safely tucked away from her awareness. But the feelings she had experienced during her time in his head lingered, wrapping around her and threading through her thoughts.

She needed a distraction. She needed one and she needed one _immediately_. The Enforcer scrambled to her feet and holstered her weapon, then darted for the stupid metal staircase on the outer wall. Moments later, she was rushing down those metal stairs. She stumbled slightly as she jumped, clearing the last flight of steps but landing poorly. She hissed as she felt her ankle twist under her, and the pain, coupled with the overwhelming agony lingering from Kadota's memories, brought her to her knees – literally.

"There you are, you bitch," a half-familiar voice snarled. "I'm going to destroy you."

Tania looked up, eyes red from tears instead of from her demonic true form, and whimpered quietly. A huge man was towering over her, fists clenched.

"Why are you here, you demon? Hasn't your kind done enough? Haven't I had to put up with enough shit from you? Why the hell would you come here?" He paused, glaring down at her. Then his glare faded into a confused frown as he realized that Tania's cheeks were streaked with tears. "Uh…you're Tania Yamakawa right? You're a demon," he said. Tania flinched.

Kadota hated demons. They were part of the reason that Anna was injured.

The other part of the reason was…the huge blond man looming over her, dominating her field of vision. Tania let out a pitiful wail as a fresh wave of terror and sorrow flooded her, and her grip on the link with Kadota slipped, reopening the connection and swamping her with even more pain and grief.

"Uh…Yamakawa? Demon? Are you, um, okay?" Tania didn't quite register his words, but the fact that he was bending down toward her definitely registered. She lunged backward, her twisted ankle failing her and making her fall backwards. Her head hit the pavement, and in her emotion-dazed state, she couldn't call up enough of her demonic powers to override her human disguise's reaction to all of the stress and anguish and fear it had experienced in the last few moments. Just before her consciousness fled from the cruel realities of the world, Tania heard the angel's strangled exclamation of "Oh, shit, you're fainting!" Then she sank into the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

_**(Shizu's POV)**_

Shizuo stared at the unconscious woman on the ground in front of him. He had been ready to kill her a moment before, had been filled with rage and long-suppressed grief, brought to the surface when his longtime enemy had appeared for the THIRD time that day, this time to inform him in that infuriating sing-song way of his that there was another demon in town, an Enforcer underling of that Supai bastard who had been there when…when…

"_Kasuka? Kasuka, did you hear me?" Shizuo stared at his brother, who was still held upright by the older prince's grip on his shirt. "Kasuka, I asked why you couldn't stay safe!" Silence greeted him. He shook the limp form in his hold. "Kasuka!" His little brother's head lolled lifelessly on his neck, and his wings – normally kept politely up against his back – hung limply from his back. The bright gold of his feathers was fading, and his eyes were glazed over. No. Feathers only lost their color when…when… Shizuo fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around his brother tightly. _

"_You can't be…Kasuka!" Shizuo shouted, pulling his brother's body against his chest, cradling him gently, the way he used to when Kasuka was a tiny fledgeling. "Kasuka, don't…don't go… Please…I was supposed to save you…not this. I never wanted this. Please, Kasuka…Kasuka, Kasuka, Kasuka…" He was rocking back and forth now, shuddering and clutching at his brother, the anger and violence completely drained from him for once. "Kasuka Kasuka Kasuka KasukaKasukaKasukaKasuka."_

"Kasuka…" Shizuo whispered, his throat suddenly constricting with grief. "Oh, Kasuka…"

_Kasuka's Guardians lay prone where they had fallen. The male looked battered, but it was the female that made Shizuo want to hurl himself into oblivion. Her wing…her wing was a misshapen and bloody, crushed by his own hand as he flung her aside to get at the demons who had threatened Kasuka. The demons…_

_One lay nearby, where he had slammed her into the floor, and the other was against the wall, limp and mostly likely just as dead as her companion. The third demon, the male, was staggering to his feet, but Shizuo couldn't bring himself to let go of Kasuka to attack the monster. _

_The monster. _

_No. _

_That demon wasn't a monster. He was probably just following orders. It was Shizuo who acted when he shouldn't have, who let his fear for his brother and his own innate fury take control and wreak havoc in the meeting place. _

_Shizuo himself was the monster._

_And he couldn't do anything but sit and cradle his brother's body as the male demon eyed him warily, then eased his way toward the door. _

_Shizuo was the monster. He was an abomination. _

_He didn't deserve to be called an angel. _

_He didn't deserve his wings. He didn't deserve to have these bright golden feathers when Kasuka's were dull and lifeless. _

_At last he forced himself to lay his brother down. A raw sound made its way out of his throat, and he nearly collapsed from the weight of his grief and self-hatred. But he forced himself to sit up straight and spread his wings. Then he proceeded to methodically tear out each and every one of his feathers. _

_The pain didn't bother him; he didn't even notice it compared to the anguish in his heart and mind. _

_His self-loathing lessened slightly as he gathered the fallen feathers and gently placed them over and around Kasuka's body. One more glance at the limp bodies of the angels and demons around him, and Shizuo reached around and seized one of his own wings in each hand. Then he squeezed._

_Again, the physical pain barely registered._

_There was too much hatred – of himself, of the demons who had attacked his brother – and too much other pain – he knew this was his fault, he knew he had killed his brother, knew he was a filthy murderer, an animal who couldn't control his own anger – for him to care what happened to his body. _

_So he gave up his wings. _

_He shattered them and then banished them, wished their broken forms away. _

_With the last of his angelic strength, he fled. _

_He couldn't face the other angels. _

_He couldn't face the demons._

_So he fled to the human realm. _

Shizuo shuddered and focused on the demon laying on the ground in front of him – or rather, the woman that Izaya Orihara had shown up half an hour before to tell him was a demon.

She hadn't gone all red-eyed and attacked him. She had been hurt, scared, and tried to back away, only to fall and hit her head.

Maybe Tania Yamakawa – if that was even her real name – wasn't a demon after all. She certainly didn't act like one. She seemed…painfully human.

He shouldn't have trusted that bastard. He shouldn't have gone after this woman…

Shizuo crouched and gently gathered the woman into his arms, trying to ignore the way her body felt in his arms as he held her against his chest. Now that he was this close to her, he realized that she was beautiful. Her face, her body, even the way she smelled was strangely comforting and almost enticing as he stood, cradling her limp form.

The blond shook his head and forced himself to focus. He should not be thinking that way about a woman he had been on the verge of attacking just minutes before.

He had to get her somewhere safe, somewhere he could keep an eye on her. That way he could apologize, explain what had happened…as long as she wasn't utterly terrified of him after what he did.

Shizuo shook his head again, more forcefully this time, and shifted his grip on her so he could reach into his pocket and pull out his cell phone. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear, his gaze trailing over the woman's face.

"Shizuo? What's wrong? Did you get shot again?"

"Hey, Shinra. No, I need you to do me a favor."


	7. Incipiens de Imperium

**Happy New Year my lovely readers!**

**Remember to review the chapter and let me know how I'm doing with organization, characterization, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs.**

_**(In the Angel Realm)**_

A female angel sat up slowly, looking around for her caretakers. None of them were in the room at the moment, to her relief. If there had been one there, she would have aroused their suspicions with her movement. Normally, she resisted moving at all; it hurt her crippled wing to so much as try to balance as she sat up.

She turned and eyed the offending limb with frustration. Ten years, and it still hadn't healed. Her caretakers had tried everything, even rebreaking the bones so they could be set properly, but nothing had worked.

Deep down, she knew that the problem wasn't physical. The deformities in her wing were just a manifestation of the damage done to her emotions and mind. The ache in her heart, the hatred toward herself, her pain was so intense that it kept her energy from more useful things like fixing her crippled wing. Her caretakers didn't understand this, though. They insisted it must be an effect of former Prince Shizuo's power.

Well, she was tired of them and their inability to do anything but complain. So she was going to take her recovery, her life, into her own hands. She was going to find the person she most wanted – _needed_ – to see.

She would find a way to make it to the human realm, where Kyohei had been for the last ten years.

_**(Shizuo's POV)**_

Shizuo kicked at the door to Shinra's apartment, not hard enough to damage it but hard enough to let his friend know he had arrived. The door opened a moment later, and Shinra gaped at the blond man.

"When you said you were bringing someone who'd been injured, I didn't realize you were bringing an _unconscious_ patient for me," the underground doctor sighed. He stepped back, and Shizuo carried the woman he had accidentally-on-purpose terrified into knocking herself out into the apartment. "Lay her on the couch," Shinra instructed. Shizuo nodded and did as he was told, gently depositing the unconscious woman in his arms on the white sofa in the living area. "Now shoo. Let me work." Shizuo sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Is Celty here?" he asked.

"She went out on a job," Shinra replied. "But she should be back soon." Shizuo nodded and went into the kitchen area.

"Got any milk?"

_**(Tania's POV)**_

Tania woke slowly, struggling to assess her situation. Her ankle felt sore, but not as bad as it was before. She couldn't move it at all, which was troubling. Her head hurt, but that pain was fading quickly. That would be from the link.

The link. She'd been overwhelmed by that angel's emotions, tried to escape, and run right into the man that was the source of the terror that had been coursing through her courtesy of that damn link. She'd passed out, and…

Tania's eyes flew open and she bolted upright. Her head throbbed once in protest, and she hissed, squeezing her eyes shut and allowing just a hint of her demonic powers to surface to heal herself and wash away the remnants of the link's emotions before she pushed her power away and reopened her eyes.

"Take it easy!" An unfamiliar man with brown hair and glasses, wearing a strange white coat, appeared at her side. "You have to be careful until you're completely better!" Tania resisted the urge to reach up and throttle the man.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed. "Where am I?"

"I'm Shinra Kishitani. This is my home. Shizuo brought you here because I'm a doctor so I fixed you up," the stranger explained. Tania scowled.

"You're a doctor? You look like a perverted idiot," she informed him.

"It's okay. He didn't touch you except to wrap your ankle." Tania tensed; that voice, she knew. Shizuo Heiwajima. Who had apparently carried her to this place – wherever it was – while she was unconscious.

"Heiwajima," she muttered, turning to eyes the man warily. She no longer felt the overwhelming grief and terror from his presence that her link to Kadota had caused, but she remembered what this person was capable of. Plus he was an angel who had obviously been perfectly willing to kill her for being a demon. Why hadn't he killed her while she was out? Could it be that her shameful show of fear before she blacked out had affected him? It was worth testing that theory.

"Sorry about…before," the blond sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "I let that damn flea get me worked up. I don't know why I believed anything he said…"

"Perhaps…" Tania took a deep breath, letting her voice shake a bit as though she was still really scared of him. "Perhaps we could, uh, start over?" she suggested. The angel blinked, then moved closer and held out a hand.

"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima," he said. "I'm really sorry about, you know…"

"Trying to kill me? Don't worry about it," she replied. "I'm Tania Yamakawa." He smiled tentatively, and she blinked. With his brown eyes hesitantly friendly instead of narrowed in anger, his whole face was transformed. He looked…sweet. Interesting. She gave him a warm smile as possibilities danced in her mind.

With his strength, his power…if she could tame him, get him on her side despite the hatred he obviously had toward demons… He could be the perfect weapon to use against the Playful Demon during her investigation. Maybe he would even make a good pet for when she returned to the demon realm. Being an Enforcer could be dangerous, and if she could turn this dangerous angel into a loyal bodyguard, she wouldn't have to worry as much about her own safety. The only question was how to tame him. Friendship probably wouldn't be a strong enough tie, not when he had killed his own brother in anger. But maybe…just maybe, if she could use his kindness, she could get close enough to find a way. And if all else failed, seduction was always a possibility. It might buy her some time, at least.

A door opened and closed, and Tania's thoughts froze. She was sensing a power, a presence, which she had never felt before. The Enforcer turned in the direction of the strange power and saw what seemed to be a slender female human in a skin-tight black bodysuit with a yellow and blue cat-eared helmet.

"Celty!" the 'doctor' exclaimed, lunging toward the woman who had just come into the apartment. He tried to fling his arms around her, but she sidestepped him and walked over to Shizuo, holding up an electronic device. She knew what it was, a human communication device. A cell phone. But…didn't the humans use them to communicate over long distances? So why did the helmeted woman with the strange power type briefly on the device and then show the screen to Shizuo. "Ceeeeeltyyyyy!" Kishitani wailed. Tania grimaced at the whining tone of his voice. He was so _loud_. And _annoying._ The helmeted woman shook her head at him, then turned pointedly toward the blond, her stance clearly demanding a reply to whatever she had shown him on her phone.

"This is Tania Yamakawa," Shizuo said quietly. "Yamakawa-san, this is Celty Sturlson. She's a friend of mine, and Shinra's roommate." Tania blinked. That was not a Japanese name, not if the brief overview of the area she had learned before she left the demon realm was accurate.

"Sturlson…" the Enforcer murmured, filing the name away. Perhaps she could find out some information about this creature, whatever she was. Then she gave the newcomer a slight smile. "Hello, Sturlson-san." The woman tapped at her phone, then turned the screen so Tania could read what she had typed.

'Celty is fine,' the screen read. Tania nodded her acknowledgement.

"All right, Celty-san," she agreed. The woman tilted her head, seeming to shift her attention between Tania and Shizuo. She fiddled with her device for a moment, then turned to Shizuo. He studied the screen, then shook his head.

"Why would I-" The woman cut him off by retracting her phone and typing briskly, then shoving the device into the blond's face. "That's ridiculous. I just met her!" he snapped. Tania tilted her head curiously. Not only did she want to know more about the strange, dark power she sensed from the woman, but she also wanted to know what the woman was saying to Shizuo. The yellow and blue helmet shook. Black-covered fingers flew over the device, and Celty held it out for Tania to read.

'Shizuo is going to walk you home." Tania blinked.

"He's what?"

'He's going to walk you home. It's late, and you're injured. You shouldn't be on your own.' Tania decided that informing the other woman that as a demon Enforcer, she could handle herself just fine with a measly wound like this, even in human form, would not be a very wise idea.

"If you want me to," Shizuo spoke up. "We just want to make sure you get home safe." The Enforcer studied him, then decided that this could be an excellent opportunity to get closer to him without his friends around. Who knew what talents the woman in the helmet possessed?

"All right," she agreed. "Let me see if I can get up." The demon started to stand, and swayed unsteadily when she didn't correctly anticipate the way the wrapping on her ankle threw off her balance. The helmeted woman caught one of her arms, and Shizuo reached out as if he wanted to do the same, then pulled back before his fingers made contact with her arm. "Okay then," she muttered. "Not used to having extra things on my foot."

'It's okay. Shizuo will help you,' Celty assured her. Tania glanced at the tall blond, noted the nervousness in his eyes. Hm. It seemed he was nervous about touching people. Considering his strength, she had to wonder if he had unintentionally hurt people he cared about besides his brother. If so, it could make him skittish about physical contact, even casual touches like supporting someone who was unsteady on their feet.

She would have to work on that. She needed to ease him out of how tense he was, how bound he seemed to be by the violent history she had witnessed in Kadota's memories. But she couldn't afford for him to be completely freed; because his past and her confidence in her ability to use his past were what she was counting on in order to control him.

"Thank you for taking care of my ankle, Kishitani-san," the demon said politely. "And thank you for asking Heiwajima-san to walk me home," she added, turning to Celty. The helmeted woman nodded and waved away her thanks. Tania returned the nod, then reached out and wrapped her arm around one of Shizuo's. The angel tensed at her touch, but Tania pretended not to notice, keeping her voice light. "We should be going. I don't want to trouble these people," she added, leaning on his arm. Shizuo nodded stiffly, taking on some of her weight as they made their way toward the door. He stayed quiet as they took an elevator to the ground floor of the building. The man didn't speak until they were outside.

"So…where do you live, exactly?" he asked tentatively, glancing at her awkwardly as she continued to lean on his arm.

"Ah, I have an apartment in Shinjuku," she told him, tightening her grip on his arm in case he tried to ease away. She couldn't see his expression very well in the darkness – night had fallen while they were inside the doctor's apartment – but she could sense his surprise and…something else.

"That's a little far to walk, or even take the train this late," he replied, his tone…disapproving? Hesitant?

"Well, I don't exactly have enough money to stay in a hotel for the night, and I don't have a lot of friends in Ikebukuro," she said calmly.

"Still…" He trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. Then he turned to her, and his expression was hidden by the shadows of the buildings and his shaggy blond hair. "You could stay at my place. It's not much, but it isn't too far from here," he suggested tentatively. Tania blinked.

Perhaps it wouldn't be as difficult to tame this broken angel as she had thought it would be.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble," she protested, knowing that it would be suspicious if she agreed immediately.

"It's no trouble, especially since it's my fault you're out so late," he insisted. The Enforcer bit her lip as though she was still indecisive. "I mean it, Yamakawa-san." Tania nodded, seeming to relent.

"All right, if you insist," she agreed.


	8. Quia Nunc

**Hey everybody! I know it took me a while to update, and I don't know when I'll be able to update again since my next semester starts on Monday, but please enjoy and review this chapter while you have a chance!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCS. Please don't sue me; I'm a poor college student and cannot afford legal fees.**

_**(Somewhere in the human realm)**_

No one was around to see the little woman who appeared out of nowhere. No one was around to see the mangled red-gold wing that hung limply behind her, a stark contrast to its twin on her other shoulder, which was folded neatly. No one was around to see the warm orange glow around her fade along with her wings as she collapsed to the ground. No one was around to catch her or ask if she was all right.

No one knew she was there. No one knew to look for her. No one knew that she had spent the last of her strength to come to this realm in search of the one person she hoped could save her.

A huge, dark-skinned figure dressed in white who was passing the entrance to the alley the woman lay in paused and turned to study the limp form. The man in white frowned at the unconscious woman. She wasn't dressed like a human – she wore a long robe that would stand out in this realm – and he could see the faintest glow of energy hovering around her.

"Hmm." The man shook his head. "Foolish girl. Not eat enough sushi before long journey," he murmured to himself, stepping into the alley and gently picking up the woman. His huge hands dwarfed her small frame, but he lifted her and held up in his arms with a careful gentleness that seemed odd coming from someone with his build and reputation. "I take you to Russia Sushi," he decided. "You will eat sushi when you wake and you will get strong."

The unconscious woman didn't reply.

_**(Arlua's POV)**_

Arlua had landed on a nearby roof shortly after leaving Shizuo to his tantrum and decided to lay low for a bit. Briefly, she wished that she had one of those blasted human communication devices so she could contact her brother. Then her pride returned. She wasn't some trainee on a trial mission; she didn't need Kyohei to swoop in and save her. She wasn't a fledgling anymore; she didn't need him to pat her head and tell her that she would be okay.

She didn't need him.

Not after he had given up everything and run away from his responsibilities, his place in the Guardians' Balance, just because of one screw-up. Her older brother had always assured her that it wasn't the end of the world if she failed, that she could always try again. Ever since she was old enough to know that she belonged in the sky, soaring free and bound only by her place in the Balance, whatever that would turn out to be, Kyohei had been there to guide her.

He had never made her decisions for her. Not when she was little and decided to mix her food into odd flavor combinations. Not when she tried to do flying tricks that were way too advanced for her half-grown wings. Not when she decided she wanted to learn to fight instead of leading a normal, peaceful life.

And not when she had decided to become a Seeker.

But he had always been there to catch her and help her when she made a poor decision. When she added so many odd things to her food that it was truly inedible, he would offer her his own food. When she sprained her wing trying to fly backwards and fell out of the sky, he caught her and wrapped her wing up so that it could heal. When she said she wanted to train to be a Guardian, Kyohei had simply smiled and begun the Guardian training himself so that he would know how to help her through it.

When she changed her mind and chose to become a Seeker, Kyohei hadn't said anything. He had just…watched her. And when he finally spoke, all he said was, _"If that's where you think you belong, then okay. I'll be here for you no matter what."_

"_Even though you're stuck being a Guardian still?"_ she had asked him at the time. He had laughed and ruffled her hair.

"_I'm not 'stuck' being a Guardian. I have a place and a good partner and people to protect. I'm happy, Lu. And I want you to be happy too."_

He had been the greatest Guardian Arlua had ever met, and she adored her brother. She looked up to him and depended on him all the way up until she started her Seeker initiation.

Then she had learned the truth. The Guardian's Balance needed to be enforced. No one chose their lives; their place in the Balance was assigned. She wasn't a Seeker because she wanted to be, she was a Seeker because that was her place. Flying above the civilians, nobles, Guardians…making sure they all stayed in their places.

She was stronger. Faster. Smarter.

And when she saw her brother again, they fought for the first time in Arlua's memory.

"_Are you okay?" he asked as soon as her saw her. Arlua nodded, wings held stiffly. Formally. _

"_I am just fine, thank you," she told him. He was a mere Guardian. Yes, he was assigned to protect a prince, but he was still a protector, bound in his place by the Balance yet freed by his belief that he was free to choose that place for himself. Arlua envied him and pitited him at the same time, and she knew he could sense it. _

"_So you finished training already?"_

"_No. I have not passed my final test yet," she answered carefully. She was not allowed to reveal too much about the way the Seekers worked, even to her beloved brother. Kyohei frowned. _

"_You seem different," he said softly. "Are you sure you're okay?" His gentle kindness, which had comforted her all through her childhood, now irritated her. She didn't need his pity, didn't need his help! She was almost a full Seeker, and he was just a Guardian!_

"_I said I was fine," she snapped. "And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't want help or concern from the likes of you!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said them, but it was too late. Her brother's expression hardened. _

"_I see. You're just like them now, aren't you?" he sighed. "You think you're better than everyone else? You're not. You're a regular angel just like everyone else. You're special, Lu, but you're not better just because you're a Seeker trainee."_

"_Actually, I am," Arlua replied haughtily. Her brother stared at the ground. _

"_I shouldn't have let you become one of them," he muttered to himself. "The nobles are good people, especially the royal family. But the Seekers are a bunch of snobs."_

"_My becoming a Seeker wasn't something that you 'let' happen!" Arlua hissed, not quite sure why she was so angry. _

"_Because it was your choice? I suppose-"_

"_No! Because this is my place in the Balance! No one decided it or let it happen! This is the way things are supposed to be!"_

And with that, Arlua had flown away. She had tried her hardest to leave her childhood behind her…until the day that everything went to hell, and then her brother left without so much as speaking to her, and the place she had settled into was suddenly in jeopardy.

She had made it through the crisis, however, and the chaos among her fellow Seekers after the tragic loss of Prince Kasuka had enabled her to climb the ranks.

Ten years after that day, she had been reunited with her brother because the angel realm needed a new ruler, and he happened to be close to one of the candidates that Arlua and her team were in charge of evaluating.

Speaking of which…perhaps it was time to check in on the other candidates and their Guardians.

_**(Tania's POV)**_

Tania wasn't sure what to expect Shizuo's apartment to be like. Honestly, she didn't have much experience with human homes. Most of her missions did not require her to enter human dwellings. She had been to the angel realm and seen their open buildings with high ceilings and huge rooms, but she hadn't been in the human realm in ages, let alone in a human home.

Still, the place seemed all right. The building it was in was sturdy enough, and the actual apartment, while not a bright and open and big as Kishitani's, seemed just fine to her. Though the fact that Shizuo's fridge had very little besides milk in it was odd. Now that she thought about it, though, she didn't actually know what angels masquerading as humans for long periods of time would eat. So maybe the mainly-dairy thing was normal.

With that in mind…why did Shizuo seem so nervous? He was alternating between watching her nervously and staring at his own feet.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you," Tania spoke after a few minutes. She wanted to make him feel comfortable with her, but she also didn't want to push him too far too fast. If she made him too nervous or if she made him angry, she might not escape unscathed unless she revealed her true identity.

"It's really no problem," Shizuo replied. "I'm sorry the place isn't that great," he added. The Enforcer studied him, letting him see that she was calm even as her voice took on a slightly firmer tone.

"Heiwajima-san, your home is just fine," she told him. "It's better than a cramped hotel, which is about all I could have afforded. So just accept my thanks," she added more gently, moving closer to him. His caramel eyes widened as he realized that one more step would bring her close enough that her body would brush against his. "Please?" she added, looking up at him and putting as much innocence into her tone as she could. The angel cleared his throat and stepped sideways.

"Ah, sure, okay," he agreed. "Uh, you can take the bed," he told her quickly. Tania considered her options and chose the one that seemed to fit. Her eyebrow twitched and she shook her head.

"That couch in the living area is just fine, thank you," she informed him casually. "I wouldn't want to kick you out of your own bed – and I have a policy against getting into the beds of men I've just met," she murmured. The man's cheeks reddened and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way!" he stammered. The demon watched for a moment, surprised to find herself enjoying his embarrassment, especially since she was still considering seduction as a means of controlling him. She didn't like using her powers to encourage sexual activities. She much preferred lovers who weren't being influenced by her. Perhaps she wouldn't need to use her demonic powers to control him even if she decided to go with seduction. He seemed straightforward enough – and easy enough to manipulate – that she was fairly sure she could accomplish her goal without forcing him via her powers.

"I know you didn't," she assured him, resting her hand on his arm. "If you were just trying to get me to sleep with you, you could easily have brought me here while I was unconscious instead of taking me to Kishitani-san." Shizuo's expression hardened.

"I would _never_-"

"I wasn't suggesting that you would," Tania interrupted, keeping her voice and expression calm. "I'm sorry if I upset you." Instantly, instead of being indignant, he seemed contrite.

"No, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Tania watched the movement with more interest than she probably should be allowing herself, but then again, she was leaning more and more toward using a physical relationship to tie him to her, so she could probably afford more interest in this man. Right?

Tania decided to change the topic before the conversation or her train of thought continued much farther down their current paths.

"Are there extra blankets I can borrow?" she asked. Shizuo nodded and went to get them, and Tania waited where she was, trying to figure out exactly how she would convince this man to allow her to control him. He seemed embarrassed by indirect mentions of sex, so he probably wasn't the type to sleep with someone lightly.

That meant a relationship and time that the Enforcer wasn't sure that she had. After all, she was only planning on staying in this realm until she figured out what the Playful Demon's source of power was and got rid of it.

For now, though…

"Here you go." Shizuo had returned with several blankets. "These are all soft, but some are warmer than others, and I wasn't sure which one you would prefer."

For now, she seemed to be making a decent start.

_**(Arlua's POV)**_

"Welcome back, Seeker Arlua. Did you successfully locate the prince?" The speaker was a female angel with striking coloring, her slate-gray hair and feathers streaked with blue.

"It's good to see you, Guardian Cyra. What made you think I would be looking for him?" Arlua replied. Cyra was older than Arlua, about the same age as Kyohei, and she had a curvy figure that many female Seekers and Guardians were jealous of and the males eyed appreciatively when she walked by. Cyra's ill-tempered brother, Ilak, whose feathers and hair were more gray-black than blue-gray, was the Guardian assigned to help her protect the noble angel whose residence Arlua was visiting. That angel was slightly older than Shizuo, with a high enough rank that he was considered a candidate for the realm's new king.

Unfortunately, this particular angel left a lot to be desired in the personality department. At least as far as Arlua was concerned, anyway. The only angels who thought Lord Delic would make a good king were in one of two categories: either they idolized him and his womanizing lifestyle, or they were Seekers who hoped that would make him easier to control.

"Oh, come on. Something's going on in the human realm, anyone close to the lords can see it," Cyra said dismissively. "Since that's where the former Prince is supposed to be hiding out-"

"Where he was exiled to," Arlua corrected. Cyra sighed.

"Plus you went there, and then your brother's old partner-"

"Anna? What does she have to do with the human realm?" Arlua demanded. Anna couldn't fly or speak; the former Guardian had been in a rehabilitation home for the last decade.

"You're kidding, right? The nobles are in a panic because a former Guardian vanished from under her caretakers' noses. How did you miss that on your way here?" Arlua stared at her. "They tracked her to one of the old portals. Apparently Anna decided to take a vacation and managed to activate it. A few angels followed her through, but she wasn't at the portal's exit anymore, and she didn't have enough energy for them to find her."

"They couldn't _find_ her?!" Arlua shook her head. "That's impossible."

"I wish it were. Anna and Kyohei were in my training group," Cyra informed the Seeker. "I visit Anna whenever I can. Or I did."

Forget checking up on the other candidates, finding Anna was more important. The tiny woman was only a Guardian, but she was important to Kyohei. If she was wandering the human realm, weakened and alone, then she was in terrible danger.

She had to be found as soon as possible.


	9. Experrecta

**Whee! It looks like I'll have enough time this semester to keep updating fairly regularly!**

**SECOND SEASON IS AWESOME AND YOU SHOULD ALL REVIEW THHIS STORY AND THEN CHAT WITH ME ABOUT IT OKAY**

**Disclaimer: My OCs are mine. I made them up so it's okay. Unfortunately I don't own Durarara though. **

"Simon's not out front. Is something wrong?" asked a teenage girl as she walked into her favorite restaurant. Kane Yajirushi often visited after school,

"He said there was some trouble nearby that he had to deal with. He'll be back soon, Kane-chan," Dennis, the owner of the restaurant, answered. He was puttering behind Russia Sushi's counter as usual, but he gave the girl a smile as she took a stool at the bar, as far from the door as possible.

"Whoever's causing trouble better hope they learn their lesson!" Kane exclaimed. Like many people in Ikebukuro, she was well aware of the four cardinal rules of the town: Do NOT cause trouble where Simon will notice. The others, of course, were: Do NOT make Shizuo Heiwajima angry, do NOT get involved with Izaya Orihara, and do NOT mess with the person on the black bike. Of course, lots of people broke those rules, but Kane was determined not to get into the kind of trouble that doing so usually led to.

"You want your usual?" Dennis asked. The girl nodded and pulled a laptop out of her backpack. While the sushi chef prepared her food, Kane booted her laptop and began typing. She only paused to thank the man when he set her tray beside her, then barely looked up from her computer until Simon walked in carrying a small woman in his arms. Kane watched as the huge man carried the unconscious woman into the back room and moved the table so he could set up a futon for her to rest on. Once the woman was settled and Simon had closed the door to the back room, he walked over to Kane.

"You eat sushi?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Working on story?"

"Yep! It's probably not very good, but I'm hoping to finish it by next week," she told him. The big man beamed.

"The eat more sushi! It good! And for you, it free!" he told her.

_**(Cyra's POV)**_

Cyra waited until the young female Seeker was gone – hopefully off to be useful and find Anna – before she let herself relax. She knew that selecting a new ruler was important, but she didn't like the way the Seekers looked at her charge, like he was a pawn for them to manipulate and chain down into the place they determined he should be in.

"Cyra?" Her brother and fellow Guardian, Ilak, stood in the wide entrance to the bright, airy home of their charge. "If you're done with the Seeker, it's your shift." Cyra took a deep breath to calm herself. Of _course_ her shift would start _now,_ when she was still on edge from dealing with the Seeker. She always tried to be as calm as possible when she began her shift guarding the noble, but sometimes – like today – circumstances seemed to be conspiring against her.

"All right. Is he still occupied?" the female Guardian asked. Her brother shrugged.

"It's been pretty quiet in his suite. Either his guest from last night is gone, or they're both still asleep. You okay working the morning after shift?"

"I'll be fine. I do it all the time," Cyra pointed out. Her brother frowned but nodded.

"All right. If the guest won't leave, I'll burn her out," he said quietly. Cyra's eyes narrowed.

"You will _not_," she snapped. "Don't you even joke about that! How many times do I have to tell you to-"

"Keep my fire to myself, yeah, yeah, you sound like our mom," he grumbled. His sister scowled at him.

"Well maybe if you were more responsible about keeping certain things _hidden,_ I wouldn't have to!" she countered, blue-gray feathers fluffing up in frustration. Ilak raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Don't let yourself get too worked up, or His Lordship will notice something's wrong, and 'm sure you don't want a repeat of what happened last time he thought you were upset," he smirked. Cyra considered smacking him upside his head, but decided against it. Whether her charge's guest was gone or not, it was time that Lord Delic got up and started acting like he had a life besides entertaining whichever angel he managed to sweet-talk into his bed for the night.

"Go order breakfast for the lethargic beast," she ordered. "I'll make him get up." Briefly, Cyra wondered how late in the day it was in the human realm; that Seeker had looked like she hadn't slept at all. With the differences in timeflow between realms, who knew how many days she had been searching for the former prince. As she made her way to her charge's chambers, the Guardian steeled herself for whatever he might be up to in there.

The lord's suite was quiet as Cyra approached, but that didn't mean much. He was probably still asleep, tangled up in whoever he had brought home – Ilak had been watching him last night, like usual. The thought made Cyra's feathers fluff up angrily, but she smoothed them back down and took a moment to force herself to relax, until she could present a professional front.

Just as she was about to enter her charge's quarters, however, she heard his voice and paused.

"My Guardian will be coming soon. Why don't you cover up, sweetheart?" he was saying. Cyra clasped her hands behind her back, where her wings would cover the way her nails dug into her palms.

_Anna was lucky,_ she thought as she waited, letting enough time pass for the guest and the host to make themselves decent. _She and Kyohei were both Guardians, and assigned to protect the same person. _

"My Lord, you have wasted away enough of the day. You have duties to attend to," she called, sweeping aside the heavy curtain that blocked the entrance and stepping into her charge's suite. She could see the golden-winged noble through the doorway to the bedroom, but not his companion. For a moment, she allowed herself to hope that she had imagined his voice before, and there was no one else in the suite. But then a well-endowed female angel with storm-gray wings streaked with copper, dressed only in a loose robe, moved into view. The stranger perched on the bed and pouted. Cyra could just make out the words she murmured to Delic, whose golden hair was mussed from the night's activities.

"Do you have to do what she says? Couldn't I stay with you a little longer?" the female angel pleaded. Delic chuckled and leaned down to brush his lips along the top of the woman's ear as he replied.

"I'm afraid my Guardian is right that I must attend to my duties," he sighed. "Although she is wrong about my time with you being a waste," he added playfully.

Cyra clenched her fists behind her back but allowed her wings to twitch in irritation.

"One day, my Lord, you will realize how much time and energy you _waste_ with peasants or unattached nobles that would be better spent on your responsibilities," the Guardian commented loudly enough for her charge and his guest to hear. Delic straightened, his magenta eyes focusing on Cyra, who twitched her wings again and told herself it was irritation again. Before he could speak, however, his guest decided to speak up.

"A mere Guardian shouldn't address her master like that," the guest – Cyra didn't really care what the woman's name was – sneered.

"Lord Delic is not my master, he is my charge," the Guardian corrected in a businesslike tone. "And as you are not my direct superior, nor are you a senior Guardian, it I not your place to chastise me on any perceived misconduct, real or otherwise. Please exit the premises, as you are now interfering with my Lord's duties and therefore threatening the peace of this facility. If you do not leave by the time my fellow Guardian gets here with my Lord's breakfast, we will be forced to remove you whether you wish to exit or not." The woman glared at Cyra, then glanced at Delic, pout in place once more.

"That Guardian is surely overstepping her place in the Balance," the guest almost whined. Delic's gaze was still resting on Cyra, so he didn't seem to notice the pout.

"I'm afraid she is completely within her place," Delic said quietly. "Guardian Cyra never steps outside the boundaries of her role as Guardian." The pout vanished, and a scowl replaced it. Apparently quite offended, the guest set about gathering her clothes, then stalked off into the bathroom to dress herself properly. As soon as she was gone, Delic left the bedroom and walked up to Cyra, who stood in the middle of the main room of the suite. The guest was still within earshot, but Delic lowered his voice so she would be less likely to overhear. "Cyra, you really should be more polite to my guests," he murmured. "It upsets them when you're rude."

"I regret to inform you that-"

_That I really don't give a damn about your guests. _

_That I wish I didn't have to be so formal._

_That I could tell you what I'm thinking._

"Delic, dear, I'll be on my way." The guest had reemerged from the bathroom, wearing a coppery dress that matched the streaks in her feathers and revealed more cleavage than Cyra had known was possible.

"Please let me walk you out," the noble replied, reaching out to grab the woman's hand and bring it gently to his lips. The guest seemed to shiver with pleasure, and then the two moved toward the curtain separating Delic's rooms from the rest of the house, arm in arm.

Cyra fought back her faint nausea at the sight and reminded herself that _this_ was why she took the day shift and Ilak worked the night shift. This way, she didn't have to watch Delic flirt with the various angels he invited to his nightly parties and choose which one would accompany him to his bed.

Still, she wished sometimes that she didn't have to focus so much on merely keeping him safe. Being a Guardian for a man like Delic was…stressful, to say the least. Which reminded her, she had to let him know that the Seeker had been by and would probably return soon.

_**(Anna's POV)**_

It was the pain that woke Anna up. Not a sudden stab of it, like when she rolled onto her crippled wing in her sleep, but a slow climbing ache in her head and body that told her she had put too much stress on herself, and the adrenaline from whatever she had done was fading.

Oh, yeah. She'd managed to activate the portal to the human realm.

The angel let out a quiet whimper, her eyes squeezed shut because she didn't want to know where she was. She didn't want to know if she had arrived safely or if the portal had been tainted and spit her out somewhere it wasn't supposed to. A surprise trip to the demon realm or some unknown area of the human realm would be highly unpleasant.

"You are awake, so you eat sushi," an unfamiliar voice announced. Anna froze, her muscles tensing in a way that made her grit her teeth to keep from making another sound. She slowly opened her eyes and found a huge, dark-skinned man leaning over her. Old, unused instincts flared to life, her pain fading as she scrambled to her feet and backed away from the stranger until her wingtips brushed a wall. "Relax. I no make you sushi. You eat sushi," he urged, gesturing to a tray beside the futon she had apparently been sleeping on. There was food on it. Human food, but then, she was in a human disguise. The former Guardian studied the strange man warily. She couldn't sense any hostility, but she could feel a hidden strength in him, above and beyond the strength of his build.

She wanted to ask what he was, why she was sensing real power in him, but she stayed silent. She hated trying to speak. Her voice was gone, and no one took the time to read her lips, so there was no point in trying to communicate.

"You are angel, no?" the man asked. Anna nodded. "I am Simon. Half-blood angel. What your name?" he asked. Anna glared at him. He was standing between her and the only exit, and with her wing the way it was, she couldn't fly over his head to reach it. Also, human buildings didn't have high enough ceilings or doorways for that. After a moment of silence, the man – Simon – gently moved the tray a little closer to her. "Eat sushi. It good for you. Will help."

Anna looked from the food to the man offering it and back, then nodded her agreement. The man positively _beamed_ at her and moved farther away. The tiny woman inched forward, watching for any sudden attacks. Not all half-bloods were exactly welcoming to angels in the human realm.

The man simply watched her, though, so she took the tray and retreated to the wall once more. She wasn't sure exactly what the stuff on the tray was supposed to be, but she picked up the pair of short, slender sticks beside it anyway and studied them. Chopsticks. She'd used these before. She wasn't particularly skilled with them, but she could manage. He was probably right and the food would do her some good. So she held the sticks carefully and pinched a piece of – what had he called it? Sushi? – between them. It took her three tries to actually get it into her mouth, but once she did, she scrambled for another bite. This human food was _good._


	10. Temptandi Aqua

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the abrupt addition of Kane last chapter; I know it was jarring and I apologize for that. I'll be more gentle with introductions from now on.**

**Disclaimer: My OCs are still mine, and Durarara is still not. If anyone questions this, please let me know so I can be clearer.**

**Also you should all review!**

_**(Kane's POV)**_

The girl listened quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on her laptop, as Simon talked to the startled woman, coaxing her to eat. Kane wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that this woman must be important if she had been brought here instead of to a hospital when she was unconscious.

That woman…she was tiny, helpless…but just for a second, when she had been backing away from Simon the first time…Kane could have sworn she'd seen _wings_ over those slender shoulders. As the woman ate, eyeing Simon warily, Kane closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, letting the scents and flavors of the sushi shop flow into her nose and mouth. She held her breath for a moment, savoring the impact the swirling bits of smells and tastes had, then sorted through them, dismissing the ones familiar to her.

The sushi and its non-traditional ingredients. The sharp scent that told her Dennis was aware of what she was doing. The deep, strong smell of Simon's energy. And then…there. The woman's scent, faint but definitely there and definitely sweet and light, like the smell of a pastry.

The woman was definitely an angel.

Kane saved her document and shut down her laptop.

"Done already?" Dennis asked cheerfully. Kane could feel his suspicious gaze on her as she packed up and dropped money on the counter to cover the sushi she'd eaten. The weight of that gaze was completely different from the friendliness in his voice, and Kane wondered briefly if today would be the day that Dennis and Simon decided she was dangerous.

"Mhm. I wouldn't want to bother your guest," she explained. "I really should have left as soon as Simon brought her in, but I was too worried. Now that she's awake and eating, though, I don't want to get in the way. Besides, it's getting dark, so I should be heading home." Kane held her breath and hoped her smile and tone seemed genuine.

"You're such a kind girl, Kane-chan," Dennis sighed. "Run along, then." Kane relaxed and waved to Simon, who was too busy offering more sushi to the angel to notice, then skipped outside. Hm…yet another angel in Ikebukuro. Just what was going on in this town?

"Another one…" she murmured out loud once she was several blocks away from Russia Sushi.

"Another what, Yaji-chan?~" a familiar voice purred behind her. Kane grinned and whirled around.

"Izaya-kun!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been watching all the lovely humans," he answered.

"And tormenting Shizu-chan, right?" Kane laughed. Her eyes danced with a hint of mischief as she added, "You can watch humans in Shinjuku. Everyone knows you only come to Ikebukuro for sushi and Shizuo Heiwajima."

"You say that like I _want _to see that protozoan," he protested. "Come on, Yuji-chan, you of all people know that I can't stand him." Kane kept her cheerful, mischievous expression in place.

"I know. You especially hate him because you can go make him miserable any time you want, but you can't kill him or really hurt him without Simon or Dota-chin showing up," she mused. Izaya narrowed his eyes at her, his gaze flashing crimson for an instant. Then he sighed and shok his head in disappointment.

"You try so hard to sound manipulative and sly, Yaji-chan, but you just don't cut deeply enough when you have the chance. What you should have said is that I can make Shizu-chan miserable, but I can't even avenge my sisters properly without Simon or Dota-chin showing up," he told her. Kane blinked at him. She hadn't even thought about it, but he was right. She often pulled her verbal punches. It wasn't very demon-like of her. "Your human half makes you considerate, even if only a little," Izaya mused. "And that makes you weak. You should work on that."

Kane nodded, her expression serious.

"Thank you, Izaya-kun. I didn't realize…but you're always there to help me get stronger!" she said cheerfully. The demon let out a quiet chuckle.

"So honest and happy, even when you've been criticized. It's cute," he told her. Then he paused.

"Izaya-kun?"

"Yajirushi," he muttered. "I think I saw an angel in the crowd. Let's go somewhere else, okay?"

"Wouldn't it be better to split up? If you tell me what it looks like, I can keep an eye out. Whichever one of us it follows, the other can double back and we can get rid of it," she suggested. Izaya seemed to weigh her for a moment.

"What can you smell?" he questioned.

"There are too many people. But if the angel flies, or someone started to follow one of us, I'll know," Kane answered. To her surprise, he smiled.

"All right. See you soon, then!" he said with a wave. Kane waved back automatically as he turned and slipped away into the crowd. Once he was gone, she turned and closed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could while still appearing carefree. She hadn't exactly mastered hiding it when she did this yet, but she was pretty sure an angel wouldn't recognize what she was doing anyway.

The earth was moving, alive with the footsteps of many, many people. She focused on the slight steps that she recognized as Izaya's, tuning out everything except the vibrations coming up from the ground through her feet.

_Geolocation,_ Izaya had called it when he found out that she could locate and identify objects by how they touched the earth.

There. She'd found Izaya among the flood of people. Now she just had to track him as she stayed alert for anyone whose footsteps followed his or her own too closely.

_**(Arlua's POV)**_

It was getting late. The human realm was darkening, and there was still no sign of the missing Guardian.

"Anna…"

Now that she was back in the human realm, away from the immediate reminders that she was a Seeker – in other words, away from the angels who treated her the way other angels were supposed to treat Seekers – she wished she had been more considerate of the Guardians assigned to protect the nobles. Her target, Shizuo, was nowhere nearby, leaving her without an immediate task. She was also without Kyohei, who she constantly had to remind that she wasn't a fledgling for him to watch over anymore, which she was usually happy about.

Her brother's concern stifled her potential. Guardians were below a Seeker like her. She should just find Shizuo and force him to take his place in the Balance, or find a noble who could be a suitable replacement until a new royal line could be established. Anna had to be found because she had to be returned to her place, and she was important to Kyohei.

Those thoughts faded along with the crowds and colors of the human city, leaving Arlua to wonder…

Shouldn't she be looking for Anna simply because the former Guardian was in danger? Not just because the former Guardian had left her place?

No, Arlua was a Seeker, above everyone else. She only cared about the Balance. Right?

The angel paused and frowned. Just for an instant…she had felt a slight demonic presence, one she vaguely recognized.

_The Orihara. It's got to be. Maybe he had something to do with Anna's disappearance, _she thought, forcing thoughts of why she was looking for the tiny angel and focusing on the actual task. She could debate her mission and values as a Seeker against her concern later. For now… She moved in the direction of the presence she had felt, scanning the crowd of humans until she saw the black-haired demon from earlier. He was talking to a human girl, which Arlua supposed was probably a defense thing. He had to at least _try_ to blend in, or he'd be in trouble. If he caused too much trouble, it could upset the relative neutrality of the human realm.

The demon tensed as Arlua drew closer, and she casually turned toward one of the buildings. Had she been spotted? He wouldn't recognize her in her human disguise would he? She risked a glance over her shoulder and saw the demon and his human companion walking in different directions. Had they simply reached the end of their meeting, or had he actually noticed her? Not that it really mattered, since she planned to interrogate him about Anna's whereabouts anyway.

She followed the demon, dismissing the human girl.

_**(Tania's POV)**_

Tania wondered if she should talk to Shizuo, try to get him more used to her, or if she should just leave him alone to get ready for bed.

"Hey Yamakawa-san? If you want to watch TV or something, you can," the blond angel told her. Tania smiled at him.

"Thanks. But I wouldn't know what to watch," she replied. _Also, I have no idea how to use human technology. _

"Oh. Okay." His voice sounded sort of disappointed. Hm…this could be a chance to get closer to him without potentially frightening him.

"If you want to watch something, I don't mind. I'll even watch with you if you want," Tania offered. "It is your home after all." Shizuo scratched the back of his head as though uncertain whether or not to take the offer. "If not, are you going to go to bed so early? I'd like to get to know you a little better." The man glanced away, but sat next to her on the couch.

"There's not much to know about me. I'm a monster," he muttered. "I even scared you so badly that you passed out…" Tania suppressed the memories of the feelings that had been coursing through her at the time and shook her head.

"You just surprised me. I was already upset; it wasn't really your fault," she lied. He let out a sigh so heavy and sad that the Enforcer had to wonder how human he had become in the time since he had killed those demons and his own brother. He sat in silence, as though he wanted to deny what she said and take responsibility, but he also didn't want to press the issue. "What kind of food do you like?" Tania asked quickly, wanting to change the subject before things got too tense. Still, maybe it would be okay to push him a little.

"Ah…I really like milk. And sweets," he answered, turning to face her and tilting his head quizzically. "Why…?"

"I said I wanted to get to know you better. You seem like a nice guy, Heiwajima-san, and since you're letting me stay the night, it would be awkward if I didn't know at least a few little things about you. Like…do you have any family in the area?" Tania watched his reaction carefully out of the corner of her eye. She knew that his brother was probably a touchy subject for him – if that other angel Kadota had been traumatized just from seeing it, then surely this man who seemed to dislike being feared had been affected from actually doing it. It seemed she was right. He tensed, and his caramel eyes widened, then narrowed. His breathing grew uneven, and he clenched his fists.

"I…" So it really did bother him. She could use that. Tania gently reached out and laid her hands over his fists.

"Heiwajima-san," she murmured. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk, or if I say something that bothers you, just say so, okay? We can talk about something else, or just watch TV." She waited, holding her breath, as Shizuo's breathing quieted and his fists loosened. His shoulders slumped, and he leaned against the back of the couch, his head hanging over, his caramel eyes closed.

"Sorry. It's not like you upset me on purpose. I just…don't like to talk about my family," he told her quietly. Tania nodded her understanding, deciding that she wouldn't bring up his family again unless it was absolutely necessary or he said something first.

"Okay. What about…what's your job? You're dressed really nicely; what do you do for a living?" she inquired, keeping her hands over his. Slowly, he relaxed as she kept asking trivial questions, letting him take his time to answer. As he grew more at ease, she shifted her hands slightly, so their fingers entwined. He didn't pull away, which she took as a good sign. Also, she had gotten him worked up and then managed to calm him down fairly quickly. That boded well for her plan to tame him.

Now if only her efforts to discover and dispose of Izaya's power source could go this well…


	11. Iratus Tutores

**Sorry this chapter took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I won my OCs, and Michael (who is only mentioned in this chapter) is actually Shan-kun's. Durarara and its characters do not belong to me. **

_**(Cyra's POV)**_

"Cyra, there's someone here to see you," Ilak called as he entered Delic's study. Cyra frowned at her brother, who raised one eyebrow at her position. The female Guardian was sitting on Delic's desk while the noble angel worked, muttering under his breath about slavedrivers. Cyra was facing her charge, her long legs crossed and her hands behind her on the smooth surface to support herself as she leaned back.

"Who is it?" she questioned. Ilak hesitated and glanced at Delic, who seemed to be absorbed in his work.

"It's…it's Lord Tsugaru," Ilak finally sighed. "He's in the parlor waiting for you." Cyra blinked and glanced at Delic.

"He should know better than to come during my shift," she muttered.

"He should know better than to come at all," Delic countered, setting down the papers he had been holding and supposedly reviewing. "Why didn't he just send a messenger?"

"Perhaps this visit is personal," Ilak answered. "Anyway, Cyra, I'll cover your shift while you go see him."

"Absolutely not," Delic snapped as the female Guardian hopped off of his desk. Cyra paused and tilted her head at him.

"Is there a problem, my Lord?"

"Yes. You're on duty. It's improper for you to-"

"Then you'll either have to accompany me or punish me later," Cyra sighed. "Tsu is a friend of mine, and a noble, remember? It would be _improper_ to keep him waiting simply because you're being petty." Delic's eyes narrowed even as his trademark flirtatious grin slipped into place.

"Perhaps I _will_ punish you," he mused. Ilak rolled his eyes.

"My Lord, for someone who keeps talking about things being proper-"

"You really don't care about anything else, do you?" Cyra whispered. Silence descended instantly. Her brother and her charge stared at her. She glared at the pink-eyed noble for a long moment, then abruptly cleared her expression and stood straight, her hands professionally behind her back. "My Lord, if you cannot act in a professional manner at least while you are supposed to be working, then you will not be able to remain under my protection. You make it difficult enough to protect you in the evening and night hours while you prance around seducing whichever angel – male or female – catches your eye for a while. Your laziness in the mornings makes it difficult to keep a _proper_ watch over you then, too. If you are going to use the few hours that protecting you is at a reasonable difficulty for a two-person team to sexually harass myself or my brother, you will have to find new Guardians, either to supplement our protection or replace it. Please consider your options and inform us of your decision at the earliest convenience for you, Lord Delic," she announced calmly. "Now, if it suits your Lordship, I will go greet your noble cousin, who I'm sure would be infinitely more pleasant to protect." Cyra bowed, then marched around the desk and out of the room, muttering "Don't let him out of your sight," to Ilak as she passed.

Then she stalked out of the room.

_**(Ilak's POV)**_

Ilak sighed and shook his head. Maybe his sister had finally reached the end of her patience and gotten over her determination to keep working as Delic's Guardian.

"Was it something I said?" their charge muttered. Ilak decided that since Cyra had already gone off on the noble, it was okay for him to chastise the golden-winged idiot too. Just in case his sister was still in earshot, he closed the door before speaking.

"Yeah. It was. And it was also what – and who – and how many – you did," the male Guardian snapped. Delic blinked.

"I thought she was aware of my habits before you two came to-"

"Yeah, she was. She's perfectly aware that once you have sex with an angel you cast him or her aside. She knows just as well as I do that there are very few people you value as more than potential conquests. She just thought that maybe you would value your own Guardians," Ilak sighed. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she kept insisting you were a good person, that you were more than an irresponsible playboy who does nothing but indulge himself in debauchery. She wanted to protect you so that eventually other angels would see you the way she does. But no matter what she does, you've done everything you possibly can to prove her wrong. And despite that…" He broke off in the middle of his sentence; it wasn't his place to say anything else. So he changed what he was about to say. "Despite that, she still believes in you. And then you go and treat her like one of your conquests? I should never have let her get involved with you, and honestly, I'm hoping you choose to replace us." Ilak finished his tirade and bowed. "I apologize for speaking out of turn, Lord Delic. I will be silent until my sister returns."

If Delic still didn't understand, after everything…

"You really think so little of me?" Delic murmured. Ilak let out an undignified snort.

"Trust me, I would be fired on the spot if I told you how little I think of you, my Lord," he replied. So much for his promise to be silent…

"And here I thought you and I were friends," the noble said lightly, as though their conversation was a joke.

"I thought so too. When I worked the day shift and Cyra covered nights, I thought maybe she was right about you. I saw your work. The music you write can be incredibly moving, and I considered your inability to keep a lover for more than eight hours an eccentricity. But then Cyra asked to switch shifts."

"Ah. After I tried to get her to sit on my lap," Delic sighed.

"Is that what happened? She never told me. She just said she couldn't protect you while you were behaving in a manner that endangered you both," the Guardian replied. "Ultimately, I would like to remain your Guardian. I don't want Cyra to give up on you, and I actually enjoy your company when you're not covered in angels you're trying to seduce. Sometimes I see glimpses of the person she keeps telling me that you are. But…you also continue to disappoint her. And so my opinion of you is really incredibly low. After all, how intelligent or kind can you be when you can't even see what your Guardian – the woman you see literally every day – is feeling?"

_**(Cyra's POV)**_

Cyra stepped into the parlor and bowed.

"Welcome, Lord Tsugaru," she intoned as she straightened. The man was reclining on one of the couches, his loose blue and white robe reinforcing the calm expression on his face. His golden hair and wings shone, and his blue eyes were kind. Delic's cousin was much more laid back than the other noble angels, and he got along with almost anyone.

"Cyra, it's good to see you again," he replied. "Come sit with me and tell me what you've been up to." The Guardian obeyed, taking a seat beside the relaxed noble.

"Just the same old things," she answered with forced cheerfulness, hiding her frustration with Delic. "Keeping my charge from getting into too much trouble, trying to protect him from himself, and of course, taking out the trash," she added, thinking of the angel in her charge's bedroom that morning.

"I see. Have you had Seekers at your door? My Guardians turned away a low-ranking one a few days ago," he told her. Cyra nodded and smiled slightly.

"Seeker Arlua was here," she said. "I distracted her with the missing Guardian, Anna, so she went back to the human realm."

"I thought she was in charge of retrieving-"

"You sent a Seeker after my little sister?" A tall, slender male Guardian with cream-colored wings entered the room. He frowned at Cyra, who sighed.

"Hello, Joseph," she greeted him. The man was one of Tsugaru's Guardians. Lucky for them, Tsugaru wasn't a troublemaker like Delic, so two could manage his protection easily. "And I thought you would appreciate an extra person searching, since you're stuck here," she added pointedly.

"Both of you relax," Tsugaru ordered calmly. "Joseph, before you get upset again, remember that Michael offered to handle protecting me on his own while you looked for your sister."

"I couldn't-"

"You're still partnered with Michael?" Cyra interrupted, suddenly nervous. Not that Michael was a bad person, or a bad Guardian, but…

"Yeah. He should be here soon, actually. He said he wanted to check on you and see how you were doing protecting someone like Delic," Joseph told her. Cyra stared at the floor, wishing they would change the topic back to Anna's disappearance.

Today was _not_ a good day to see her former lover.

_**(Arlua's POV)**_

The Seeker waited for the demon to move to a less crowded location, following him from enough of a distance that she hoped he wouldn't notice. This demon…Orihara…he had to know something about Anna's disappearance. He had to.

The demon slipped down a side street at last. Arlua sighed in relief. It was about time the idiot demon quit moseying through crowds of humans. She turned onto the side street he had taken and paused. There was no one in sight. Not even the damned demon.

"Shit. Now what?" she muttered.

_**(Kane's POV)**_

"You took long enough to get here," Izaya murmured when Kane joined him on the roof of a building halfway down the side street where the angel was still pacing.

"Too many humans to fly – plus I was tracking you and the stalker angel," the girl replied. "Is she…searching the street?" she added, noticing that instead of randomly pacing as it had seemed at first, the angel on the ground was moving in such a way that she could see the same section of the street from many different angles. And that section of the street just happened to be the part in front of the building that Kane and Izaya were perched on top of.

"She seems to have narrowed my position down to this building," Izaya answered. "I'll confront her you stay hidden up here and if she flies, knock her out of the sky."

"So you want me to sit back and watch?" Kane growled.

"No, I want you to watch and catch her if she gets past me," he repeated.

"She was following you, so I don't think she's going to try to get away," the girl pointed out. Izaya opened his mouth to speak, but paused.

"Maybe neither of us will be confronting her," he said cheerfully. "It looks like someone else has caught on." Kane blinked and returned her attention to the street below them. A young woman with chin-length black hair, wearing a school uniform, was walking down the street toward the angel. At first glance, she seemed like a normal human girl. But for Izaya to say what he did… That must be some sort of demon or other supernatural being. She was too far away for Kane to identify her by scent though, and geolocation couldn't help her identify anyone.

"Who is that?" Kane questioned.

"Remember the soul demon I told you about? The one who jointly inhabits a katana and a human?" the demon replied, sighing. "That's Anri Sonohara, Saika's host." Kane grimaced. Izaya had told her about this girl, who hadn't been possessed by the unique soul demon that had found its way to her. Saika, like other soul demons, had no physical form. Unlike other soul demons, however, Saika refused to inhabit animals as she waited for a suitable human to possess, instead residing within an ancient sword that merged with whatever human Saika wanted to possess. From what Izaya told her, instead of being completely overwhelmed by Saika's power, Sonohara managed a symbiotic relationship with the soul demon, which was virtually unheard of.

"What's she doing here? I thought you said she didn't bother with the angels," Kane muttered. Izaya shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe she isn't here for the angel; maybe she's trying to get one of us," he suggested.

"Maybe…"


End file.
